Bash At The Beach
by cw2k
Summary: This is an ongoing project throughout the Winter season. This is not a story, but a project involving female characters from different franchises competing in a wrestling ring (Silly, I know) in beaches around the world. CW2K and Tanya from Mortal Kombat are your hosts.
1. Chapter 1

Bash At the Beach

Introduction

CW2K: What's going on, guys? And welcome to Bash At The Beach! I am your host, CW2K with my partner, the lovely Tanya. Since Winter is rapidly approaching, it seems like the perfect time to hit the beaches around the world.

Tanya: I can't stand Winter. And I'm pretty sure the girls from different franchises can't either. Our first destination for tomorrow's first match-up will take place in Long Beach, CA.

CW2K: Who will be our first competitors?

Tanya: I heard that Sonya Blade and Cammy are scheduled for the first match. We also have our first Tag match between Kasumi and Ayane of Dead or Alive vs Crimson Viper and Chun-Li of Street Fighter.

CW2K: This will be an ongoing project hopefully throughout the Winter season, so be sure to make requests for any female chars in different franchises and the match-up types. There will be drama, that's for sure.

Tanya: You can't have a project without drama. And what about lemons? Surely these ladies would love to get down. ;)

CW2k: Oh, don't worry. They'll be all kinds of lemons... all kinds.


	2. Match 1: Sonya Blade VS Cammy

Bash At the Beach

Long Beach, CA

CW2K: WELCOME TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF BASH AT THE BEACH AT THE GORGEOUS CITY OF LONG BEACH! This is your boy, CW2K and with my lovely partner Tanya. We are a hour away from our first match-up between two sexy blondes, Sonya Blade of Mortal Kombat vs Cammy of Street Fighter.

Tanya: Let me tell you something right now. These two right here, you might say they are the token blondes in their respective franchises and everyone here in Long Beach has longed for this match to happen.

CW2K: But only one match?

Tanya: We ain't settling for just one match, Chris, we have several other matches, including Lei Fang of Dead or Alive taking on Chun-Li of Street Fighter. Notice that both of them have the same hairstyle sort of?

Chris: They are both Chinese so I guess so.

Tanya: And we have a Tag Team match Crimson Viper and Karin Kanzuki vs Black Orchid from Killer Instinct and Lili Rochefort from Tekken and finally we have a 1-on-2 Handicap. Jade takes on the Williams sisters Nina and Anna. Don't those two hate each other?

Chris: For years, Tanya. It's an ongoing war between them two, but they'll have to settle their differences for this match.

30 mins before the match.

Sonya Blade was visiting the beach. She is wearing her her bikini with a military camo design.

"Sonya."

It was Cammy in her usual outfit.

"So, looks like we're going first," said Cammy.

'Well, we are both military. We can take it."

"Of course. Just know I won't go easy on you."

"I expect no less from you. You know, you might actually teach my daughter a few things."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Cassie. She's more like her dad than me."

"Johnny Cage?"

"I take it you've seen his films."

"Nope. I'm a Delta Red operative. I have no time for the big screen."

"That makes two of us."

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, the time to get the party started has come. Let's meet our first competitors. Chris is in the ring for the introduction.

Chris: This first contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Sonya Blade!

Tanya: The first female of Mortal Kombat. There's a lot of military guys out here who's in for a real treat. She's a beautiful, stern, and tough-as-nails. She is quite stubborn at times, but there's always a gentle heart showing how deep she cares for her friends and comrades.

Chris: And her opponent, from England, Cammy White!

Tanya: Another military gal. Notice the camo design on her legs. That ass, though. ;) An Delta Red operative,

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Sonya Blade

Fighting Style: Tae Kwon Do

Origin: Austin, Texas

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat (1992)

Moveset: Leg Grab, Cartwheel Kick, Arc Kick, Bicycle Kick, Ring Toss, Garrote Wire (For Counter Attacks) Military Stance (Additional Attacks) Special Forces (Super Move)

Name: Cammy White

Fighting Style: Special Forces training (Delta Red)

Origin: England

First Appearance: Super Street Fighter 2

Moveset: Cannon Spike, Spiral Arrow, Spinning Knuckle, Hooligan Combo, Strike Back, Killer Bee Assault, CQC (Cammy Quick Combo), Delta Drive (Super Move)

Sonya: Going down, Cammy.

Cammy: You may regret this.

Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way.

Tanya: Alright, guys. Here we go!

Chris: This will be interesting. Cammy starts off with some offense. Cammy's training with the Delta Red seem to have the ball rolling early on.

Tanya: Don't discount Sonya. She's no slouch either. Her military skill is just as effective.

Chris: Cammy has her against the ropes, knees her in the gut and combines it with a Gutwrench. She tries the pin and gets a 1-count.

Tanya: Sonya has Cammy with a Crucifix Flip!

Chris: Goddamn!

Tanya: You'll feel that for a while.

Chris: Spiral Arrow from Cammy! Wait, that move looks familiar. Don't you have the same move?

Tanya: I do. I guess Cammy came first with the move so I credit her.

Chris: Sonya is just punishing Cammy with a series of combos...

Tanya: Oh! Cammy just struck back.

Chris: Way to go!

Tanya: Uh-oh. Cammy tried her Spinning Knuckle but gets countered by Sonya.

Chris: She used a Garrote Wire and wrapped it around Cammy's neck, somersaults over her and hits her with the back of her head and flips her over, popping her up in the air, and assaults her even more with a bicycle kick and air throw. A pin for the win... no! 2-Count. Cammy is still in this!

Tanya: Cammy is quite resilient, Chris. Uh-oh, here's her Hooligan Combination.

Chris: She tries the pin and gets 2.

Tanya: These girls are really showing us something here. Cammy with a Headlock, thinking of what to do.

Chris: She took too long and Sonya counters with a Back Suplex. She tries the pin and only gets 2.

Tanya: Cammy is fired up. She goes for her Super move, the Delta Drive!

Chris: Good lord!. Could this be it?

Tanya: The pin! 1...2...3!

CAMMY WINS!

CW2K: For the purpose of this project, after every match, different things will happen which will be done separately. There will be lemons after almost every match depending on how it ends.


	3. Military Love

Bash At the Beach

After the match, Chris interviews Cammy and Sonya of their match...

"Ladies, after a intense match, Cammy came out victorious."

"I have a lot of respect for Cammy. Perhaps I underestimated her a little bit."

"How are you feeling?"

"It ain't nothing I can't handle. Besides, she's got great legs." ;)

"I heard that!"

"Cammy..."

"You weren't bad either, Sonya."

Cammy sits next to Sonya.

"I mean, we are two sexy blondes doing what we do best." Cammy lays her hand on Sonya's thigh.

"You're beautiful."

They kiss right in front of Chris. Cammy massages Sonya's breasts. They lip lock and stripped naked. Cammy went to work going down on Sonya. Kissing down her body. She reached Sonya's vagina and used her tongue to slide in. Sonya was moaning loud. Chris was about to leave but Sonya said, "Join us, Chris."

Chris licked around Sonya's breasts as Cammy's tongue went deep. Sonya took Chris' shorts ff and took his member in her mouth. As she was blowjobing him, Sonya shot her load. Cammy got up and whispered in his ear.

"You wanna take me, baby?"

"I do."

Sonya sat up as Cammy laid down, opening her legs. He sldi his member in her vagina. He kisses Cammy as he starts deep.

"You feel so good, baby!"

He tried to as gentle as he can as he pumped deep. He caressed her thighs and licked her tits. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Harder, baby!"

He pumped harder. Cammy moaned loud. They lip lock. Cammy's pussy was so tight he was going to explode. He picked up the pace. He pumped two more times and shot his load into her.

"You're so good. We need to do this again some other time."

Sonya kisses him and says, "Next time, I'm bringing my daughter. You're gonna have all kinds of fun with her. I promise."


	4. Match 2: Lei Fang VS Chun-Li

Bash At the Beach

Lei Fang VS Chun-Li

CW2K: And welcome back to Bash At The Beach.

Tanya: Why is Cammy looking at you like that? And licking her lips? Something tells me you dicked her down.

Chris: You're right.

Tanya: Anyway, we have another great match-up between Lei Fang of Dead or Alive and Chun-Li of Street Fighter.

Chris: Chun-Li is known throughout the Street Fighter franchise for her amazing legs. I'm talking about how fast those kicks are.

Tanya: I can't begin to imagine how frustrating it is for most people to fight against her. How are they able to defend themselves against those kicks?

Chris: Your guess is as good as mine. I'm not sure Lei Fang would be able to answer that either.

Chris: This next contest is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from China, Chun-Li!

Tanya: What a standing ovation!

Chris: An Interpol officer, Chun-Li had been on many perilous quests to stop a criminal organization known as Shadaloo.

Tanya: I had the opportunity to speak with her earlier and she told me that Lei Fang could use a lesson or two, but she also wants her to understand that experience trumps youth.

Chris: That may be true, but Lei Fang may end up learning that lesson sooner than later.

Chris: And her opponent, also from China, Lei Fang!

Tanya: She look interesting.

Chris: According to her background, she is oftentimes called the Tai Chi Quan Genius. She's also a college student.

Tanya: Well, I hope she doesn't think this match would be easy, especially against Chun-Li. Education is important, but this is a match, not a algebra class.

Chris: You're not seriously suggesting that she can't handle herself?

Tanya: All I'm saying is Chun-Li is a veteran, ok? You have to able to adapt to her combat skill and avoid those lightning fast kicks. If you get caught in it, there's not a first aid kid on this planet that will ease you pain.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Lei Fang

Origin: China

Fighting Style: Tai Chi

First Appearance: Dead Or Alive (1996)

Moveset: Lei Fang relies on many of her combo attacks and Sho Kinda Critical Burst attack

Name: Chun-Li

Origin: China

Fighting Style: Chinese Kenpo

First Appearance: Street Fighter II (1991)

Moveset: Fireball, Lightning Legs, Spinning Bird Kick

Lei Fang: Chun-Li...

Chun-Li: Shouldn't you be in school?

Lei Fang: I'm off today.

Tanya: There's the bell and here we go. What the hell is Lei Fang doing?

Chris: I don't know. She's just waving her arms.

Tanya: Chun-Li starts off with her Spinning Bird Kick. I wonder how she does that.

Chris: All that training she did must have made it possible.

Tanya: Lei-Fang has Chun-Li in the ropes but she slides between her legs and hits her with a Donkey Kick.

Chris: There's some frustration from Lei Fang as she and Chun-Li exchange blows and blocks at the same time.

Tanya: Have you ever seen the Street Fighter movie?

Chris: Many years ago, yeah.

Tanya: OH SHIT! LOOK AT THOSE LEGS!

Chris: I told you, Tanya. Here's the pin. 1,2,3.

CHUN-LI WINS

Tanya: Boy, she's gonna be stomping her way back to college.

Chris: Look at it this way. At least she learned something from Chun-Li: Don't challenge someone with years of experience, because trust me, it will come back tenfold.

Tanya: Lesson learned, right?


	5. Commercial Break

Bash At the Beach

Commercial Break

CW2K: Are you bitchless? Is your penis dry? Are you using those enlargement supplements to score and still not getting the pussy?

Tanya: What the fuck are you doing? I apologize, ladies and gentlemen. Can we get back to the show now?


	6. Match 3: C ViperKarin VS OrchidLili

Bash At the Beach

Match 3: C. Viper & Karin VS B. Orchid & Lili

Tanya: Chris, C. Viper & Karin are already in the ring with their opponents. They're waiting for the bell.

Chris: Where was I at?

Tanya: In La La Land, apparently.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, this Tag match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from New York City, Crimson Viper!

Tanya: Crimson Viper? What is with that hair?

Chris: And her partner, from Japan, Karin Kanzuki! And their opponents, from Chicago, Illinois, Black Orchid!

Tanya: Oooohhh, she's interesting. So hot...!

Chris: And her partner, from Monaco, Lill Rocheford!

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: C. Viper

Real Name: Maya

Origin: U.S.A

Fighting Style: Secret Spy Gadgets

First Appearance: Street Fighter IV

Moveset: Viper Elbow, Thunder Knuckle, Emergency Combo, Seismic Hammer

Name: Karin Kanzuki

Origin: Japan

Fighting Style: Kanzuki-ryu (A Combination of other forms of martial arts, including, Muay Thai, Bagua Zhang, Tai Chi, Tae Kwon Do and more

First Appearance: Street Fighter Alpha 3

Moveset: Guren Ken, Mujin Kyaku, Yasha Gaeshi and more

Name: Black Orchid

Origin: Chicago, IL

Fighting Style: Military CQC

First Appearance: Killer Instinct (1994)

Moveset: Firecat, Ichi Ni San, Flik Flak, Blockade Runner, Danger Zone

Name: Lili Rocheford

Origin: Monaco

Fighting Style: Hybrid of Street Fighting, Gymnatics and Ballet

First Appearance: Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection

Moveset: Peacock Waltz and Jive mix-ups, Divine Axis, Bloody Masquerade mix-ups

Tanya: Viper and Orchid are gonna get things started.

Chris: I noticed you were eyeing on Orchid. Are you ok?

Tanya: You can't tell me she's not sexy.

Chris: Finally the bell has rung and girls are ready to go. And... Tanya? What are you doing?

Tanya: Thinking about Orchid.

Chris: Ok then.

Tanya: Look at Lili and Karin. They are quite similar with each other in every aspect.

Chris: Well, they both come from very rich families. They both have rival as well. For Karin, it's Sakura. For Lili, it's Asuka Kazama. Asuka defeated Lili in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and Karin was defeated by Sakura after a challenge.

Tanya: You think we'll see these rivalries?

Chris: Oh, yeah. For now, C. Viper seems to have the upper hand as she takes the fight to Karin.

Tanya: It seems Karin really a piece of Lili.

Chris: Considering their similarities, it'll be interesting to see them go at it. C. Viper tags in Lili, but Karin remains in the ring.

Tanya: Oh, boy. Look how stuck they are.

Chris: It's what comes with being a part of rich families, Tanya.

Tanya: Look at this! Look how they move! I'm finding this a little difficult to keep up.

Chris: (Cell phone rings) Hang on, Tanya.

Phone: You have two new messages

Message one: SPRING BREAK TITTIES!

Chris: What the fuck?

Tanya: (Laughs out loud) Gotcha!

Message two: Hey, sexy. It's Lili. Me and Karin wish to hang with you in our limo tonight after our match. See ya there.

Tanya: DAYUM!

Chris: I'm in big trouble...

Tanya: Look out!. Karin pins and gets the 2 count... and they're looking at you.

Chris: (Swallows)

Tanya: Oh yeah. They want you. ;) Karin tags Viper and Lili tags Orchid.

Chris: Seems like Orchid has Viper where she wants her. WHOA! What is this...?

Tanya: HOLY SHIT!

ULTRA COMBO!

Chris: GODDAMN! Viper is out!

Tanya: She could've had a V-8.

Chris: How the fuck would that help?

Tanya: At least she won't have explosive diarrhea.

Chris:...


	7. Back Seat 2

Bash At the Beach

Back Seat 2

After the match, Chris found a very nice white limousine parked in a lot near the beach entrance. The door opens and Chris sees Lili licking her lips.

"Hey, sexy." And she wasn't alone. Karin is with her.

"Come on in," said Karin. They are still in their bikinis.

Chris got in.

"So, sweetie, Cammy told me you gave her the D earlier," said Karin. Lili was reaching for his member and notices that it's already hard. "Karin, looks like he's ready."

"What's the matter, big boy? You nervous?"

"You shouldn't be, honey. Now..." Lili removed his shorts. "Don't worry. These windows are darkened so no one can see us."

"What should we do with him first?"

Lili took his member in her hand and stroked it. His hand went to Lili's thigh. "So nice," said Karin, licking her lips.

"I dare you to put it in your mouth."

"I accept."

Karin took Chris' member in her mouth. Lili kisses him. "We gonna have some fun with you."

She took off her bikini. She touches herself as Karin deepthroats him. "Relax, baby. Karin and I wish to make you feel special." Karin got off, admiring Lili's magnificence. "So, Lili. I dare you to take this in your vagina."

"I accept."

Lili straddles him. She lip locks Chris as she takes his member into her vagina. She went down slowly. Chris used her hips to guide her carefully. "I'm a little tight."

"You'll be fine," he said. Finally, he took her deep. She moved slowly. They kissed as he caressed her thighs. He kissed her neck as she got used to him being inside her. "Oh, baby. You feel so good."

"Now we know why Cammy enjoyed you, boy. Always so gentle yet so manly."

Lili started bouncing on him. Karin got behind her and massaged her breasts. They kissed. Chris pumped into Lili without hurting her, massaging her body. He licked her tits as Karin continues lip locking her. He picked up the pace.

"I'm coming..."

Lili wrapped her legs around him as he poured his seed into her.

"Good boy. I think Karin wants it too."

Karin lip locks him. He massaged her body. "Ready to take me, boy?"

"Absolutely."

He entered Karin carefully. kissing her. He moved deep into her..

"Oh yes, baby. Give it to me."

He pumped hard into her, but still remained careful not to hurt her. Sure they may be stuck up, but it didn't appear to be the case.

A few minutes later, Karin moved her hips on top of him, while Lili was given the same treatment as Karin had given her. Karin couldn't contain her moans as she bounced. He massaged her breasts. He rose up to kiss her, and Karin took the opportunity to pick the pace up. He knows he's going to let loose soon and Karin knows this. His hands were on her thighs as he shot his load into her.

"You know, Chris. Lili was right about you. Don't think this will be the last time, big boy." She lip locks him. "Lili, seems like we have our new toy."


	8. Johnny's Announcement

Bash At the Beach

Commercial Break

Johnny Cage: What's up, guys. J to the C here, and I'm here to let you know my new sequel to Ninja Mime, Ninja Mime 2, is coming soon to a theater near you.

As Cage was finishing his announcement, he fails to see Tanya standing next to him with her arms crossed.

Johnny Cage: Sup, Tanya!

Tanya narrows her eyes and then kicked him in the nuts. She then walks away.

Tanya: ...Asshole.


	9. Main Event: Jade VS KasumiAyane

Bash At the Beach

Main Event: Jade VS Kasumi and Ayane

Chris: This is the Main Event for tonight. Introducing first, from Edenia, Jade!

Tanya: I always knew there was something about that pole she uses. I think she's a stripper type girl.

Chris: A lot of people came to that epiphany too, Tanya. One of the three Mortal Kombat staples, Jade was a former assassin who worked for Shao Kahn. A dear friend/protector of Princess Kitana, and your heated rival I understand?

Tanya: Former. Our storylines have changed in the new MK timeline.

Chris: I see. That makes sense. And her opponents, from Japan, Kasumi and Ayane!

Tanya: Those two are interesting. Are they ninjas?

Chris: Yes.

Tanya: They're quite young.

Chris: Maybe so, but they are skilled in Ninjutsu. Kasumi and Ayane has two different styles of Ninjutsu. For Kasumi, she has the Teijin Mon style and for Ayane, the Hajin Mon style.

Tanya: I can tell this will be great.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Jade

Origin: Edenia

Fighting Style: Assassination arts combined with pole-dancing.

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat 2 (Secret Character)

Moveset: Eclipse Kick, Staff Smash, Staff Grab, Shadow Flash, Razorang, Dodging Shadows.

Name: Kasumi

Origin: Japan

Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Teijin Mon)

First Appearance: Dead Or Alive

Moveset: Tenshin Sho and many punch and kick rushes

Name: Ayane

Origin: Japan

Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Hajin Mon)

First Appearance: Dead Or Alive

Moveset: Most of her style involves a lot of spinning (I mean A LOT!)

Tanya: There's the bell. Oh man, some hot ninja action going on.

Chris: It's what makes it so much fun. Ayane tends to spin a lot.

Tanya: I noticed that. She's gonna throw up if she keeps doing that.

Chris: They got Jade against the ropes. They got her in some ninja flip throw in the air. Jade landed very hard face first. She could be done.

Tanya: Ayane with the pin and gets the 2.

Chris: Ayane and Kasumi are half-sisters. Kasumi was a runaway ninja.

Tanya: Why did she run away?

Chris: No idea.

Tanya: I heard that Ayane a product of a rape. Her mother was raped long ago.

Chris: Where'd you hear that?

Tanya: I interviewed her earlier, and she's got a nasty attitude. When I asked her of her thoughts on tonight's main event, she said "Bitch, get outta my face!"

Chris: Damn.

Tanya: Look at Jade. She twirls her pole and strikes both Kasumi and Ayane in the face and, OH! Eclipse Kick to Kasumi!

Chris: Ayane tried tossing her kunai at Jade but whoa... what is Jade doing? Those kunais went through her harmlessly!

Tanya: It's her ability to dodge projectile attacks and allows her to punish her opponents accordingly. And the bitch paid for it.

Chris: Jade pins Kasumi who couldn't recover, 1, 2, 3!

After the match...

Tanya: Ayane wasn't too happy of what just happened. Looks like some heated argument between them two.

Chris: Ayane always had been having tandrems when something doesn't go her way. WATCH OUT!

Tanya: Are you fucking kidding me? Kasumi smacked Jade from behind with a chair!

Chris: Aw jeez. Look at this. They're just stomping on Jade.

Tanya: HERE COMES THE CALVARY!

Chris: Kitana and Mileena to the rescue. They both push the Mugen Tenshin kunoichis away.

Tanya: Oh shit! It's on now!

Chris: Aw, man! 3-on 2, this is bad.

Tanya: (Laughing) Ayane got tossed out of the ring like a fuckin' sack of potatoes.

Chris: What a way to end the first night at

Bash At The Beach.

Tanya: I get the feeling these 5 are gonna go at it!

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, I just received news that Kitana, Jade and Mileena will be squaring off against Ayane and Kasumi in a Hardcore match.

Tanya: I knew we were going to see these 5 go at it. When will it take place?

Chris: In the Dominican Republic tomorrow night.

Tanya: This is gonna be fun!

Chris: Remember to request a match-up in a review or PM. From this point on, since the Hardcore match is already set in stone, the 3 match cards are free so request a match-up and who you want as competitors from any franchise. Thanks for joining us and we'll see you at the Dominican Republic. This is CW2K and Tanya, signing off!


	10. After the Show

Bash At the Beach

After the Show

Chris went to the restroom after a long night seeing hot action in the ring. He goes in and tries to do his business when suddenly someone comes in. He could hear footsteps. The person comes and does his business. He could hear urination.

"Oh...(Loud fart)... too much rice wine (Fart)... (Singing) I'm friends with a monster (Long fart)...

Chris needed to get out of there, quick! So he busted through the door and made his way out of the restroom quickly.

"Hello? Anyone there? Why does everyone always leave me? (sigh) Hello? Well, fuck you then. (Long fart) Blow it out your ass! (Small fart)


	11. Match 1: DOA VS MK

Bash At the Beach

Dominican Republic

Match 1: Ayane & Kasumi VS Kitana, Jade & Mileena

Tanya: Welcome back to Bash At The Beach here in the gorgeous Dominican Republic. This is Tanya, covering for Chris, since he's in the ring ready to start the show. I'm back here with 3 of Mortal Kombat's hottest staples, Kitana, Mileena and Jade. Yesterday, Jade was successful in defeating Ayane and Kasumi, but they want to take you three on in a hardcore match. What are your thoughts on that?

Jade: There are a heated argument between me and Ayane.

Tanya: What was it about?

Jade: Did you see my body flashing green? It's my Shadow Flash that protects me from projectiles. Apparently Ayane took offense to me dodging those kunais she threw at me this way. Then, Kasumi had the nerve to smack me from behind with that chair.

Mileena: If I may, Tanya. Both of those bitches were assaulting Jade. Me and Kitana came to her aid.

Kitana: We need to get them back. Us girls stick together, and you're gonna see why today.

Tanya: Thank you, girls. Chris, are we ready?

Chris: Yes we are, Tanya. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bash At The Beach. I'm CW2K and last night, we were told that we have 2 on 3 Hardcore Handicap match thanks to Kasumi of Dead Or Alive. I'm warning you now, guys, there will be blood. There are chairs, tables, anything they can get their hands on. So without further ado, let's get started! Introducing first, from Japan, Kasumi and Ayane.

Tanya: This is gonna be brutal. These two wanted this match because they believe's Jade's victory was a fluke, and even though they're taking on 3 of Mortal Kombat's finest, they might get more than what they bargained for.

Chris: And their opponent, from Edenia and Outworld, Kitana, Mileena and Jade!

Tanya: These three ladies right here, they are battle-hardened, Chris, and they got what it takes to take it to their opponents.

Chris: After Jade's victory last night, none of us ever thought this match would take place.

Tanya: Like you said, Chris, there will be blood.

Chris: There's the bell and it seems that these ladies are having a staredown.

Tanya: So much drama in this ring, it's about to get violent.

Chris: Ayane turns around, annoyed, and socked Kitana in the face.

Tanya: Here we go! Jade and Kasumi trading blows.

Chris: Mileena is setting the table outside the ring.

Tanya: Jade in the corner and Kasumi takes her down with a hurricanrana. Kitana clotheslines Kasumi.

Chris: Mileena grabs Kasumi from behind and what a German Suplex. Ayane's got a chair!

Tanya: Jade knocked her down with her pole. Look at her go! She kicked both ninjas down and... whoa...

Chris: What?

Tanya: She's standing on top of her pole and moonsaults off of it right onto Kasumi.

Chris: Mileena's got Ayane on the table.

Tanya: Oh shit! She's on the turnbuckle while Kitana and Jade kept Kasumi from counterattacking. THERE SHE GOES!

Chris: GODDAMN! She might have broke Ayane in half!

Tanya: Her order's been served.

Chris: Mileena might be hurt. Kasumi fights back and gets brought down by Jade. And here's the pin and gets a 2-count.

Tanya: Mileena comes back to the a little banged up after breaking both Ayane and the table in half. Kitana and Jade has Kasumi against the ropes, kicked her and that a nice Double Suplex. Ayane is struggling to help Kasumi and manages to bring Mileena down.

Chris: Jade twirls her staff, hitting Ayane several before tossing her with that staff. Ayane recovers and Kitana in a headlock. Kasumi at the turnbuckle but gets kicked down by Mileena from the sky.

Tanya: Ayane got tripped by Jade in a chop block.

Chris: Kitana with a pin, 1,2,3!

Tanya: I told you, Chris. They got more than they bargained for.

Chris: Here are your winners, Kitana, Jade and Mileena!

Tanya: Boy, these three are the prime examples of what a staple is all about. You challenge them, you can expect the same treatment.

Chris: A very painful lesson is learned here, Tanya.


	12. Back Seat 3

Bash At the Beach

Back Seat 3

The following night after the grueling Hardcore match, Chris found Jade chilling on the sand.

"Jade,"

Jade got up and hugs him. They kiss.

"You ok?"

"I'm good, baby," she said.

"I was looking for you, making sure you're ok."

"You and Tanya were calling the match. You saw how we did it. Were you thinking about me?"

"Always. I just can't take my eyes off of you."

"I'm not expecting you to. You're the only man who cares so much about me. But you can't leave out Tanya. She loves you, too. Where is she by the way?"

"She is showering."

"Alone? What if she wanted you with her?"

"Let's give her some company."

Chris and Jade visited the Ladies room where Tanya was showering.

"Wait here."

Jade enters the room. "Tanya?"

"Jade?"

"Sorry to bother you, but..."

"You and the girls really kicked some ass out there."

"We're Edenians, Tanya. We stick together like family."

"This is true. So what's up?"

"Chris and I were wondering if you would to join us at the beach. Chris will set it up in his SUV."

"We got another match to call tomorrow afternoon. Everyone will be setting up grills for meals and the ring will be set up.

"Who do we have for the next 3 matches here?"

"Depends on the readers of this project. They can make the match-ups however they want. But anyway, sure. We'll need blankets and some food."

'No problem. Chris will keep us warm tonight."

"I know." ;)

A hour later, Chris, Tanya and Jade went into his SUV with blankets and some pizza with drinks. They are still in their bikinis. They watched a couple of movies in his DVD player. Later that night, Jade lip locks Chris. Tanya was giving him a blowjob.

"You know how long it has been since we had sex, Chris?" asked Jade. "I know you think about me a lot, but when I'm away from you, not a minute goes by when I don't think about that sweet wonderful penis of yours inside me. I just want you to know that I love you, me and Tanya both."

Jade took off her bikini top and bottom and straddles him. She leans back. Tanya took his member and aimed it at Jade's vagina. She lowered herself, allowing it to enter her. Jade closed her eyes at the feeling of Chris going inside her. His hands roamed her thighs as she took him deep. She then opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Everytime you enter me, you can feel the burning desire, the hunger of a man to satisfy. That's why you're inside me, Chris. I hunger for your love. I hunger for you."

"I only wish to satisfy you, Jade."

"Now let me satisfy you. And Tanya, when he's inside you. do you feel the same hunger as I do?"

Tanya moved closer to them and replied, "I do. We both have the same desires. As long as you're inside me, I will want more. As long as you're inside Jade, she'll want more as well. Now Jade..."

Tanya kisses her. "Give this wonderful man the love he needs."

Jade looks at him and starts moving her hips back and forth. They lip lock. She moaned softly as she bounced gently on him. Tanya massaged Jade's breasts as she picked up the pace. Jade moaned loud, taking Chris to his limit. He wanted to enjoy her as long as he can. He pumped into her, licked her chocolate pearls around her breasts.

"I love you so much, baby!" said Jade

"I love you too, Jade. My god, you feel so incredible."

"Keep going, daddy!"

He went fast. Jade moaned. He was reaching his limit. He slowed down and pumped deeper.

"I'm coming, Jade."

"Come inside me, daddy!"

He did. He shot his load inside Jade. "My god, baby. You know how to love a woman, don't you?"

"I've had plenty of girls in my life back in the day, but you and Tanya, I can never get enough."

"I don't ever want you to get enough, baby. Now, Tanya, it's your turn. Give him the pleasure he so desires."

"I got him right where I want him, but first, before you enter me, I want you to play with my body."

Tanya lips locks him as he gently massaged her breasts. Jade sat down, crossing her luscious thighs, and watches him as Tanya was stroking him. "This, Chris, is the reason why my hunger longs to be sated." She was moaning under her breath, ready for him. He lays down. Tanya climbs over him. "You better be ready, Chris. Once you're inside me as you have been many times, you're not getting it back out until you come deep inside me. Oh, Chris. I'm going to take you now."

Tanya took him inside her and moved slowly. Tanya is just amazing, just like Jade. They are both gorgeous dark-skinned beauties you just can't get enough of. Tanya took him deeper, making sure he knows his place when he's inside her. His hands went her thighs. "Smooth, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Tanya slowly bounced. He rose up to kiss her. She held him close and kept her lips on his. She picked up the pace. She was riding him good. "Oh, Chris! Oh, baby! I want you to fuck me, baby. "

He got on top and gave Tanya the same movement as he gave Jade. He picked up the pace.

"Don't stop, daddy. Please, don't stop. My, god you feel so good!"

He pumped harder. His seed is almost ready to open fire like a machine gun. "I'm coming, Tanya."

"You know what to do, baby. Give it to me. Give it to me!" She moaned loud as his thrusts were more faster. He shot his seed deep into her. Tanya could feel his hot seed shooting into her. She moaned softly as they kissed.

"You've done a amazing job keeping it professional when we call matches, but when we are alone, you can expect us to be under the covers, completely naked, making great love together. Don't forget it."

They kissed passionately. They slept in the back of the truck, the girls on both sides. Chris and Tanya have 3 more matches to call in the Dominican Republic. Whatever the matches are, they know it will be hot!


	13. Drunk and On Crack

Bash At the Beach

Drunk and On Crack

In the morning, there was a knock on the door of Tanya's dressing room. She and Chris are ready to call the next match (depending on the reader's choice of match). Tanya opens the door.

"Good morning, young lady!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Rashid. Would you care for some ass wine?"

"WHAT?! It's 10 in the morning! I don't drink!"

Tanya closed the door and continues working her eye shadow. Another knock on the door. "The fuck?"

She opens the door. "Hi, this is Tanya's What The Fuck Estates. What the fuck do you want?"

Rashid was clearly drunk. (Drunkenly) Where is this bitch named Cammy? She told me she'd pay me $100 to suck my dick."

"You're disgusting!"

Rashid singing Drake's "Started From The Bottom" rather badly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I just smoked a bunch of crack!"

"Man..." Tanya slammed the door. She tried to finish her eye shadow when she hears more knocks on the door, but this time the knocks had a "A Week Ago" rhythm. Tanya was fuming. "THAT'S IT!"

She storms to the door, opens it and sees Chris.

"Chris!"

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Chris pointed to Rashid, who appeared to clutching his groin. "My nuts!"

"Is this who you were mad at?"

"Yea, he wouldn't leave me alone. I'm trying to get ready. He's drunk off ass wine, whatever that is."

"Drinking in the morning. Alcohol does not substitute breakfast."

"Let's get some before the show."

They left Tanya's dressing room, leaving Rashid holding his sack. He said, "(Very high tone) My nuts!"


	14. Match 2: Juri VS MIleena

Bash At the Beach

Match 2: Juri VS Mileena

Tanya: Look who's already in the ring... Juri of Street Fighter. What's up with that hair?

Juri: Today, I'm facing the most nastiest bitch I've ever seen in my life, Mileena!

Crowd boos...

Tanya: Oh, man. She's just talking shit about Mileena.

Juri: I mean, seriously, she needs a serious dentist appointment. Y'all probably heard about her lesbian lover, Tanya, right?

Tanya: Oh, hell no!

Chris: Tanya! Folks, Tanya is in the ring...

Tanya: Look, bitch! Who the hell do you think you are calling me a lesbian?

Juri: Come on, Tanya. You know you love Mileena's camel toe!

Chris: Oh, shit! OH! Tanya slapped the shit out of Juri! And it looks like a fight is breaking out. HERE COMES MILEENA! Folks, this was supposed to be a match between Juri and Mileena, but it looks like Juri's mouth got her into trouble and now Mileena and Tanya will make hr pay for it. Juri looks like she's having all kinds of trouble keeping up. Tanya with a split flip kick and Mileena moonsaults off the turnbuckle. Juri recovers but gets brought down by Tanya's cannon drill and makes a corkscrew off the turnbuckle. Mileena just taunts Juri. and now Tanya is taunting her. Well, folks, we apologize for this setback, but this is what happens when you run you mouth. It'll come back tenfold on your ass. Coming up next, a Steel Cage match with two gorgeous ladies from Tekken, Christie Montiero and Zafina. Stay tuned.


	15. Match 3: Christie Montiero VS Zafina

Bash At the Beach

Match 3: Christie Montiero VS Zafina

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, I really must apologize. We were supposed to have a Steel Cage match, but Juri refuses to shut her mouth about Mileena. So we decided to go ahead and make this one a Steel Cage. I'm here with Christie Montiero. You and Zafina now have a cage match after the Juri incident.

Christie: I'm actually ok with that, Tanya. I can perform just fine.

Tanya: Ok. Are you sure you can do this in a cage?

Christie: Eddy taught me Capoeira, so I got everything I need to get through. Zafina will be a challenge. She is quite flexible and you never know what she'll do. She's got a very strange fighting style and you'll see why in the cage.

Tanya: Thank you, Christie. Chris, are we ready?

Chris: Yes, we are, Tanya. Alright, everyone. We were supposed to have a steel cage match with Mileena and Juri but as you saw, it turned into a street fight. We will have street fights in the coming days, but for now, to make it up to you, we're gonna have a steel cage match between Christie Montiero and Zafina! Introducing first, from Brazil, Christie Montiero!

Tanya: I am so amazed by this woman. Capoeira is no doubt a sexy art.

Chris; It's quite unpredictable too. She learned this style from Eddy Gordo, who spent years in prison voluntarily and trained with her grandfather.

Tanya: No wonder she's so exciting to watch.

Chris: And her opponent, from Egypt, Zafina!

Tanya: Oh, my... she's gorgeous.

Chris: ...

Tanya: What?

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Christie Montiero

Origin: Brazil

Fighting Style: Capoeira

First Appearance: Tekken 4

Name: Zafina

Origin: Egypt

Fighting Style: Ancient Assassination Arts

First Appearance: Tekken 6

Chris: This should be interesting.

Tanya: I get the feeling Zafina's gonna win thisone.

Chris: How do you figure?

Tanya: Look how she moves! How the hell does she do those moves like that?

Chris: I'm thinking it has something to do with her life as a assassin.

Tanya: She's a assassin?

Chris: Oh yea.

Tanya: What the hell is Zafina?

Chris: It's her Scarecrow stance.

Tanya: Amazing.

Chris: Christie's putting on quite a show herself.

Tanya: She's got legs and she knows how to use them.

Chris: WHOA! Look at this!

Tanya: How did she...?

Chris: That's her Rodeo Spin, a very complex throw.

Tanya: Complex, indeed.

Chris: Christie pins and gets the two count.

Tanya: Christie's not done yet. She jumps to the turnbuckle.

Chris: What's she gonna do? She tries a drop kick and misses.

Tanya: Look at this. Zafina is backing away. What's going on?

Chris: Uh... Tanya? That's Christie's Fruit Picker special. There's the pin. 1,2,3!

Tanya: Assassin or not, Zafina nearly had her.

Chris: Maybe so...

A few moments later...

Tanya: Aw, jeez. Look at this.

Chris: A long pink-haired woman is approaching the ring.

Tanya: What is with them shoes, and that outfit?

Poison: Are you fucking serious? Women wrestling here?

Chris: Uh-oh.

Poison: How about if I issue a challenge? Let's see, who can I beat up? How about you?

Tanya: Me?

Poison: Yeah, you. Tomorrow night in a New York City Christmas Special, I'm gonna kick...your...ass!

Tanya: Oh, it's on, bitch!


	16. Main Event: Nina Williams VS Jade

Bash At the Beach

Main Event: Nina Williams VS Jade

Chris: This is the Main Event here in the Dominican Republic. Tomorrow night, we have a Christmas Special in New York City. Just as you saw earlier, Poison has challenged my partner, Tanya to a match. But first, a Submission Match between Nina Williams of Tekken VS Jade of Mortal Kombat.

Tanya: The rules of the Submission match are simple: You cannot simply pin your opponent. You need to win by forcing your opponent to submit. To do that, a series of submissions holds should be the main theme here.

Chris: There are hundreds of ways of tap out force, Tanya. If you perform a submission hold on a specific limb of your opponent for too long, not only are you wearing out that limb, but submission hold in this situation require strength and stamina, and they can drain your strength and stamina too, tiring you out. Nina is a expert of that.

Tanya: She is deadly up close, but Jade can hold her own.

Chris: This is a Submission match main event where the only way to win is to force your opponent to submit. Introducing first, from Ireland, Nina Williams!

Tanya: Nina is deadly as she is beautiful.

Chris: You don't ever want her to get too close. If she does, you're fucked.

Chris: And her opponent, from Edenia, Jade!

Tanya: I remember sparring with Jade in Edenia. She really came into her own when it comes to joint locks. I'm not sure if they can be proven effective here tonight.

Chris: I have to agree, but she's no pushover. Remember, Jade, just like Nina, also excels in assassination arts, so I can definitely see a combination of both.

Tanya: Nina and Jade are having a staredown. And here we go! Nina with a headlock, but Jade elbows her in the gut.

Chris: Another staredown. And they tie-up. Nina with a knee to the gut and uh-oh...

Tanya: This has to be one of Nina's joint locks, the Falcon Wing Squeeze. She tosses Jade overhead.

Chris: Tanya, there seems to a ruckus backstage... Poison attacking Cammy!

Poison: Yo, Tanya! This will happen to you tomorrow night. See this? Her ass so red, she won't be able to sit down for weeks. And guess what, bitch: You're next!

Chris: Oh, man. Way to ruin the match. Nina has the microphone.

Nina: Poison! Is this you're going to treat the competition? I mean, are you serious? And now you're challenging a match caller? I'll tell you what, Tanya, she made a enemy out of you. I'd say we team up against her tomorrow and give that whore..."

Chris: Oh shit. Poison is assaulting Jade!

Tanya: That's it! Cover me!

Chris: Tanya has had enough. She goes in to the ring and she and Nina has Poison on the ropes and oh, boy. Double Suplex. HERE COMES JURI! Goddamn, what the fuck is going on here? Juri attacking Nina and Tanya. Jade is getting piece of Juri! Poison gets thrown out of the ring and she escapes with Tanya in hot pursuit. Jade throws Juri out of the ring. It doesn't look like the match is going to continue. Let's take a look backstage and Tanya is fuming!

Tanya: Where are you, bitch?

Chris: She got hit from behind by Poison.

Poison: Mmm, looks like you need a spanking, Tanya.

Tanya: You wouldn't dare...

Chris: Poison is readying her whatever that is...

Cammy: Don't even try...

Chris: Oh! Cammy threw Poison against the wall!

Cammy: You ok?

Tanya: Thanks, Cammy. I'll see you tomorrow, you stupid bitch!

Poison: I look forward to giving that ass a good whippin'. (Laughs)

Chris: Jade and Nina are still in the ring commencing the submission match. My partner Tanya is on her way back. Jade has Nina in a Sharpshooter. This could be it! Nina taps out!

Tanya: Sorry, Chris.

Chris: You good?

Tanya: I will be when I get my hands on that whore!. I thought the match wasn't going to continue.

Chris: Nina convinced Jade to continue the match. Look at this.

Nina: You fought well, Jade, but make no mistake, I will ask for a rematch in the near future.

Jade: I look forward to it.

Tanya: There's something you don't see everyday. A show of respect.

Chris: We hope you enjoyed the matches here in the Dominican Republic. We'll see you tomorrow for a Christmas Special in New York City! See you there.


	17. Aftershow Interview

Aftershow Interview

This is Chris, backstage with Nina Williams. Your match with Jade turned chaotic when Poison showed what she did to Cammy and plans on doing the same to my partner, Tanya.

Nina: I've seen Tanya fight Juri earlier today and I am very impressed. The fact that Poison challenged her, I figure Tanya can handle herself. I'm teaming up with her after Poison assaulted Jade during our match. To me, that's unacceptable. I may be an assassin, but when you attack someone for no good reason, match or not, you can expect excruciating pain! I felt that pain form Jade, but I also think a rematch is in order. The one we had was ruined.

Chris: It's true you've killed a lot of people, but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart.

Nina: I do what I can to survive, Chris.

Chris: You saw what happened to Cammy earlier...

Nina: Cammy's a excellent fighter. I have a lot of respect for her. One day she'll get her hands on Poison too.

Chris: So what's next for you?

Nina: Well, a shower sounds good right about now.

Chris: Thank you for your time...


	18. Aftershow Interview 2

Aftershow Interview 2

Tanya: I'm here with Jade, who was successful in defeating Nina Williams in a submission match, but Jade, things got way out of hand during the match...

Jade: Poison should've stayed where she was at. She had no business in my match with Nina. Now you're taking her on tomorrow.

Tanya: I can handle her...

Cammy walks in.

Cammy: Sorry, girls, but I want in tomorrow when you take on Poison. You were about to fall victim to her whip, and Juri? We need to shut the bitch up permanently.

Tanya: I agree. Nina is on board.

Chris came in after his interview with Nina.

Tanya: Chris, Cammy wants in on my match with Poison. We need to teach her a lesson.

Chris: Sounds like a 6-woman match to me.

Jade: I don't know about that. Who would ally with someone like her?

Chris: That's a good question. I know Juri will join her, but we'll see what happens. How are your feeling, Cammy?

Cammy: It still hurts.

Chris: I'm sorry but I may need to see it. You may need medical attention.

Cammy shows the injury on her rear.

Cammy: How bad is it?

Chris: You lost a little bit of blood.

Cammy: That's what I was afraid of.

Tanya: Why don't you lay down here. Would you take care of her?

Jade: I'm gonna hit the showers.

Chris: Sure.

Jade and Tanya went to the showers.

Tanya: Can you believe that Poison? She got some nerve calling me out.

Jade: She attacked Cammy to get to you.

Tanya: She's gonna get hers.

Jade: Relax, baby.

Jade kisses the of Tanya's neck, massaging her breasts.

Jade: Like that, baby?

Tanya: I do.

She turns around and lip locks Jade. Jade turned the showerhead on. Meanwhile, Chris was tending to Cammy, being as careful as he could with her ass. Cammy turns around and wrapped her thighs around him.

Cammy: I have not forgotten how good you felt inside me. Ready for another round?

Chris held her close and kissed her. She could feel his erection. She got up and stripped naked. She straddles him.

Cammy: Take me, sweetie.

Tanya and Jade were still showering, Jade was giving Tanya some amazing tongue action between her thighs. Chris was giving Cammy some action as well as he went deep into her steadliy. She used her hip to pick up the pace.

Tanya was behind Jade, fingering her. She moaned loud ans she was on her way to a orgasm.

Cammy was bouncing on Chris while lip locking him. He massaged her thighs. She could feel his seed ready to shoot out. Cammy felt it shooting inside her.

Cammy: You are wonderful, Chris. I'm sure Tanya and Jade can use the same treatment.

With that, Chris went to the showers, seeing Tanya and Jade lip locking. He gets behind Tanya.

Jade: Tanya, someone's behind you.

Tanya: Hello, handsome. Was you enjoying the show?

Chris: I was.

Jade: How's Cammy?

Chris: Much better.

Tanya: You dicked her down, did you?

Jade: Chris, Chris, Chris. Something tells me she enjoyed it.

Cammy: Oh, I did. Tanya, why don't you give this man a little lovin'?

Tanya: I intend to. Jade?

Jade: You know I'm on him.

Tanya: I'll see you outside, baby. (Kisses)

Jade: Now, Chris. Why don't you show Cammy the love you give me.

Chris lip locks her and slides inside her vagina.

Jade: Give it to me, daddy.

He pumps into her. He licked around her pearls as he took Jade.

Jade: You know you wanted me, Chris. Oh, baby. Don't stop. Please.

He kept licking around her breasts.

Jade moaned loud. Cammy was watching and started touching herself. Chris was pumpin' deep into Jade. She laid him down and rode him. He massaged her breasts as she rode hard.

Jade: Oh, daddy. Come, daddy.

He came deep inside Jade. They lip lock.

Jade: You're the greatest, baby.

After the shower, Chris was on his way to his truck when he sees Tanya waiting for him.

Tanya: Hey. you.

He kisses her.

Tanya: Shall we?

They went to Tanya's room in the hotel. She laid down and he climbs on top, lip locking her.

Tanya: Is it my turn, baby?

They got naked under the covers and made love. She took him into her vagina, allowing him to pump deep.

Tanya: Chris, ilove you.

Chris: I love you, too. baby.

Tanya: So, you have fun with Jade?

Chris: I did.

Tanya: That's my girl, Chris. I just can't get enough of her.

He picked up the pace.

Tanya: (Moans) Oh, Chris. Keep going, baby.

He caressed her thighs as he went a little hard. He slowed down a little. He kissed her neck. He then a few moments later he placed her on the wall and pumped hard. They continued lip locking. She looked down and was happy that he is inside her. He went deeper into her and blasted his load into her. Despite that, they collapse on her bed, lips never leaving each other. With her having to face Poison tomorrow, a little lovin' from Chris never hurts.


	19. Match 1: 6-Woman Street Fight

Bash At the Beach

Match 1: 6-Woman Street Fight

New York, New York

Chris: New York City is the place to be! It's your boy CW2K with my new partner, Orchid from Killer instinct, covering for Tanya for this upcoming match. This is a Christmas Special edition of Bash At The Beach, but this time since Winter began, we took the ring to a indoor basketball arena, home of the New York Knicks.

Orchid: I'm really excited for this 6-Woman Street Fight. Tanya, Nina Williams and Cammy are taking on Poison, Juri, and finally their new partner, Harley Quinn.

Chris: This will be phenomenal. This match was set up based on Poison's actions yesterday.

Orchid: I saw what she did to Jade. That chick needs to grow up.

Chris: I agree, so let's get the show going. This contest is a 6-Woman Street Fight, separated by two teams. Please welcome Team Tanya, with Cammy and Nina Williams. And their opponents, Team Poison with Harley Quinn and Juri.

Orchid: This match is as follows: Each team member can fight anywhere outside the ring, but cannot leave the arena.

Chris: I like that. Besides, it's too cold.

Orchid: Weapons are available from tables, ladders, chairs oh my!

Chris: Expect some bloodshed, Orchid. It's going down!

(Bells rings)

Chris: Here we go! The Street Fight has begun. Juri is out of the ring after getting clotheslined by Cammy. Tanya is laying into Poison.

Orchid: Nina got Harley right where she wants her. And she's out!

Chris: Already?

Orchid: Look at Harley. She's crying back to the locker room.

Juri: Traitor!

Orchid: Tanya assaults from behind and here's the pin, 1,2,3. Juri is out. All that's left is Poison. She gets thrown out of ring. and here comes Tanya.

Chris: Poison is serious trouble. Tanya jumps and dives onto Poison with a flipping heel kick. She somersaults, grabbing her head and bends it backwards, then she goes for the reverse hurricanrana. She goes for the pin,1,2, and gets a 2-count.

Orchid: Cammy is setting the table in the ring. Nina throws Poison in. Tanya gets to the turnbuckle. Oh, man, they got Poison on the table now. They give Tanya the thumbs down and there she goes! Shooting Star Press!

Chris: This may be it, 1,2,3!

Orchid: What a victory. Here are your winners, Tanya, Nina Williams, and Cammy White!


	20. Tongue-Tied

Bash At The Beach

Tongue-Tied

After the match, Tanya went to the Ladies locker room. She was so happy that she taught Poison a lesson: Be careful what you ask for because you just might get it.

"That was incredible, baby girl."

It was Orchid.

"I replaced you as match caller specifically for your match. How does it feel to whup that whore's ass?"

"I've never felt better, Orchid. And thanks for that."

"You know..." Orchid gets behind Tanya. "...I never realized such dark-skinned beauty could perform some sexy moves."

"You coming onto me?"

Orchid reaches between Tanya's thighs. "What do you think?" They lip lock as she fingers Tanya. She went against the lockers as Orchid was giving Tanya some tongue action. Tanya moaned loud as she went deep. Tanya tried to keep her moans low but Orchid has other plans. Her orgasm is rapidly approaching. She shot her load.

"Good girl. Now..." Orchid takes out one of her tonfas and slid it into her vagina. She thrusts it deep. Tanya was losing control of her body as she was moving her hips. She wrapped her legs around Orchid. They assault each other with their tongues while their lips never leaving each other. Orchid moved quick into her. She creamed as she orgasmed again.

"You ok, baby?"

Tanya was catching her breath. "That tonfa..."

"Don't worry. I only activate it in battle. Now, I heard your tongue can please a woman so well. Why don't you try me?"

Orchid got naked. Her frame has some thickness, but I always see Orchid as one of the sexiest females Killer Instinct has to offer.

"Those breasts..."

"Killer, aren't they?"

That's a understatement, as she actually flashes her opponents in the game. Tanya was about to find out why when she kissed down Orchid's body. She then licked around her breasts. Then, she gives Orchid some amazing tongue action in her vagina. Orchid's eyes dilated as she felt Tanya's tongue hit her spot. She was also lip locking her clitoris as well, adding on to the pleasure. Orchid's orgasm was nearing, and she knows it. Tanya fingered her deep and fast, while being careful not to hurt with her fingernails. Orchid moaned loud as she orgasmed all over Tanya's body. "Why don't we shower together?" asked Tanya.

"I like that."


	21. Match 2: Master Raven VS Ivy

Bash At the Beach

Match 2: Ivy VS Master Raven

Tanya: Hi, guys. I'm back, fresh off of the 6-Woman Street Fight and I'm feeling good.

Chris: I can tell.

Tanya: ...

Chris: What?

Tanya: Don't tell me Orchid doesn't turns you on.

Chris: She's hot! Guilty. Anyway, this is a Last Woman Standing match, where if the opponent doesn't recover before the 10-count, the person still standing wins.

Tanya: Interesting. Sort of like Boxing rules, right?

Chris: Yea. The same rules apply for Wrestling as well. Let's meet our first competitor, Master Raven!

Tanya: Where is she from?

Chris: That's a mystery.

Tanya: Really. Such a sexy ninja...

Chris: Tanya?

Tanya: The name Raven sounds familiar. Wasn't there a ninja named Raven?

Chris: Yea. And her opponent, from England, Ivy Valentine!

Tanya: Wow!

Chris: Ivy from Soul Calibur is a alchemist.

Tanya: Is that so? Those breasts...

Chris: Apparently a lot of people think they are too big, but...

Tanya: Chris, stop right there.

Name: Master Raven

Origin: Unknown

Fighting Style: Ninjutsu (with a mix of Taki's and Yoshimitsu's one sword style)

First Appearance: Tekkek 7: Fated Retribution (Coming Early 2017)

Name: Isabella Valentine

Origin: England

Fighting Style: Unrelated Link

First Appearance: Soul Calibur

(Bell rings)

Chris: This match is now underway.

Tanya: Master Raven gets some offense going.

Chris: Ivy style is, to me, unorthodox to say the least.

Tanya: Why?

Chris: Well, she has a lot of attacks utilizing that snake sword in different ranges. She's absolutely deadly.

Tanya: Look at Master Raven move! Her Ninjutsu is fantastic!

Chris: She's gorgeous, no question.

Tanya: OH! she disappeared and reappeared with a diving kick. What's this? She just broke Ivy's neck in mid-air.

Chris: Ivy could be done. 1,2,3,4,5 and she gets up...

Tanya: WHOA!

Chris: GOOD LORD! What did she just do?

Tanya: I have no idea. It's like pieces of her sword just lifted Raven into the air and attacked her everywhere and she comes crashing down. The count starts again 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 oh... almost...

Chris: How did she manage to...?

Tanya: I don't know, but that shows some resilience.

Chris: Master Raven leaps from the turnbuckle and ... ouch...

Tanya: What the hell?

Chris: I don't know, but I think Ivy could be done for... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. That's it.

Chris: Here's your winner, Master Raven.

Tanya: A very impressive performance.

Chris: I must say this new Raven definitely showed us something tonight.


	22. Bow To The Master

Bash At The Beach

Bow To The Master

Chris: I'm back here with Master Raven, fresh off of her victory against Ivy. How are you feeling?

Master Raven: I'm actually in a little bit of pain...

Chris: Let's sit you down here.

Master Raven: My apologies. But yes, Ivy's a true veteran of Soul Calibur. I'm just getting started.

Chris: You've already gained a good amount of popularity when you were first revealed months ago. Everyone thought Raven was coming to Tekken 7, but then you came around. I didn't think there was a female version of him.

Master Raven: He's my trusted subordinate. We both have the same name and fighting style, but as for our personalities, we are more serious when it comes to missions involving the Mishima Zaibatsu. I cannot reveal those details, though.

Chris: Understandable. Anyway, great job on your first victory. We'd like to see you perform again in the coming days.

Master Raven: I'd be happy to.

Juri: Oh, really.

Master Raven: Who are you?'

Juri: Bitch, you know who I am!

Chris: Ladies, let's not fight here, ok?

Juri: Man, fuck you!

Juri punched Chris in the face, knocking him down.

Tanya: Oh, hell no. Juri did not attack my partner. And now Master Raven is punishing her in the locker room. Juri is out cold.

Master Raven: Your cowardice was your undoing.

Tanya: Master Raven is carrying Chris out of the locker room. He's out cold. (To Juri) Stupid bitch...


	23. Tanya's Announcement

Bash At The Beach

Tanya's Announcement

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, as you saw, Chris was interviewing Master Raven for her performance earlier recently, but the interview came to a halt when Juri stuck her nose where it doesn't belong. He is being sent to the hospital suffering a broken nose and will be out for the rest of the night. As for Juri, she has been placed under arrest for assault and battery of a match commentator, so as my partner for the night, I'm joined by Psylocke of the X-Men. Up next is the Main Event, a Tag Team match between Jade & Kitana of Mortal Kombat VS Nina and Anna Williams of Tekken.


	24. Main Event: MK VS Tekken

Bash At the Beach

Match 4: Kitana & Jade VS Nina & Anna

Tanya: This is the main event here in New York City's Christmas Special Edition. My partner Chris was removed after being assaulted by Juri. Meet Psylocke of the X-Men as my partner for tonight.

Psylocke: I'm really sorry about your partner.

Tanya: He will recover, don't worry. This is the Main Event Tag match is set for one fall. Introducing first, Team MK Kitana and Jade.

Psylocke: Kitana...

Tanya: You know her?

Psylocke: A lot of people have said that my costume was sort of like a inspiration to her MK2 outfit.

Tanya: Really? That's what they're wearing right now. And their opponents, Team Tekken, Nina & Anna Williams.

Psylocke: Didn't you and Nina team up yesterday?

Tanya: We did.

Psylocke: You and I have a match tomorrow in Ibiza.

Tanya: May the best girl win, Psylocke. What is Ibiza?

Psylocke: More like a party island, from what I've heard.

Tanya: Oh... lovely.

Bell tolls

Tanya: The Main Event has begun.

Psylocke: We have assassins galore up in here.

Tanya: Exciting, isn't it?

Psylocke: You have two of Mortal Kombat's finest taking on the best Tekken has to offer. Jade starts off with Anna against the ropes, and a kitchen sink to the gut.

Tanya: Nina tosses Kitana down.

Psylocke: Look at this. They got Jade in a Double Suplex.

Tanya: Kitana with a dropkick to Anna.

Psylocke: Nina tries to attack but gets countered.

Tanya: OH! Damn, Kitana...

Psylocke: That's what you call backing that ass up.

Tanya: Jade got Anna trapped in the turnbuckle and here comes those punches. Pin by Kitana and got 2.

Psylocke: These girls, man..

Tanya: Nice kick by Jade! Anna is out! Kitana has Nina in a suplex while Jade has the pin, 1,2,3! That's it.

Psylocke: Here are your winners, Kitana and Jade!

Tanya: What a impressive performance.

Psylocke: This wraps up the Christmas Special here in New York. We hope you guys enjoyed the show, despite Chris being removed due a broken nose, but I do hope for a speedy recovery.

Tanya: Look, Chris is in the hospital via live broadcast. How are you holding up?

Chris: I can't complain. The doctors say my nose is just fine. Juri didn't do too much damage.

Psylocke: You were interviewing with Master Raven when the attack occurred.

Chris: Yea. She told me she'll be happy to perform again in the coming days. Seeing the Main Event tonight really lifted my spirits.

Tanya: Are you able to come to Ibiza tomorrow?

Chris: I wouldn't miss for the world, Tanya. I'll see you guys there.

Tanya: There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Psylocke, pleasure working with you.

Psylocke: I'll see you in the ring tomorrow.

Tanya: I look forward to it. I can't wait to see what you can do. And on that note, Merry Christmas from New York! Peace!


	25. Annoying Ass Friend 1

Bash At The Beach

Annoying Ass Friend 1

Inspired by DashieXP

Cassie was sitting at home when she heard knocks on the door. She opens it and sees Tanya.

"Hey, girl...

Tanya just shoves her out of the way. She sits down. Cassie just annoys here while she's reading her MKX Comic.

"The other day, I was at the mall, right? I went to a salon and was getting my nails done. I looked at my nails and I'm like "Bitch, I said I wanted, pink not yellow!"

"I haven't slept in like 6 months."

"I can solve a Rubik's Cube in 5 seconds."

"I injected Windex in my bloodstream... I don't feel so good."

"One of my friends set me up on a blind date. Come to find out the fool was really blind."

Cassie was running towards and tries to somersault... "Blitzy!" ...but lands on her ass. Tanya is still focused on the comics.

"I went to the Matrix last night. Morbius is ugly as fuck. I knew I should've taken the blue pill."

"I had to dump my last boyfriend. His dick was too small!"

"Some bitch the other day tried to step up to me. I'm like "Bitch, I'm like a broken Xbox, I don't play no games!"

Cassie is in her room, singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus.

"So I was roller-blading last week, and I saw this dude jump with his skateboard and lands on his nuts on the rail..."

Tanya interrupts her.

"Cassie, Cassie... the reason why I'm here is because you have a match against Asuka Kazama in a couple of days in Miami, Florida. See you there."

Tanya gets up and leaves.

"Huh?... alrighty then... I think I annoyed her."

What was your first clue, Cassie?


	26. Match 1: Quiet VS Samus

Bash At the Beach

Match 1: Quiet VS Samus Aran

Ibiza Island, Spain

Tanya: I can't believe how alive this place is. This is Tanya and welcome to Bash At The Beach in Ibiza! Chris is on his way and should be here shortly. We have new competitors we'll meet shortly.

Chris: Man, this place is lit as fuck!

Tanya: Welcome back.

Chris: Thank you. I understand we have new competitors?

Tanya: We do. Ready?

Chris: The party has already started, but we're about to get some action going right now. This first contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Samus Aran!

Tanya: Oh, my!

Chris: What?

Tanya: That woman.

Chris: What about her?

Tanya: I don't know, she seems so fit. Love that orange outfit.

Chris: And her opponent, Quiet!

Tanya: Quiet?

Chris: I don't know much about this woman.

Tanya: I'm actually interested to see what she can do. Who names this woman 'Quiet?"

Chris: No idea.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Samantha "Samus" Aran

Origin: Unknown (She's a intergalactic bounty hunter so most likely from space)

Fighting Style: Chozo Arts

First Appearance: Metroid (1986) Super Smash Bro. (1999)

Name: Quiet

Origin: Unknown

Fighting Style: Unknown

First Appearance: Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain

Chris: There's the bell. This should be interesting.

Tanya: I'm still wondering why they name this woman Quiet.

Chris: Maybe she doesn't talk?

Tanya: That's putting it mildly.

Chris: From what I can gather, there's a parasite in her vocal cord.

Tanya: Parasite?

Chris: I can't explain what it is, but she does speak Navaho.

Tanya: And Samus?

Chris: A bounty hunter. Samus has Quiet on the ropes. Samus slides underneath and strikes with a back kick.

Tanya: Quite a impressive counterattack.

Chris: Samus rushes Quiet down...

Tanya: There's a good reversal. Oh, damn. Quiet is getting kind of aggressive.

Chris: On the turnbuckle,it seems she has the upper hand and a flying knee to the jaw and a bulldog follow up.

Tanya: There's the pin... only got two.

Chris: What do you think of Quiet so far?

Tanya: She's not very effective. She has experience as a sniper, but she needs to get some momentum going. Samus is indeed teaching her a lesson now.

Chris: I think that kick by Samus just might do it. 1,2,3.

Tanya: As I said before, she has to get momentum going, but maybe she needs some experience.

Chris: Yeah, I had a feeling...

Tanya: POISON!

Chris: What the hell is she doing here?

Tanya: Sabotaging the party...

Poison: Yo, Tanya!

Tanya: Fuck...

Poison: You had your skanks fighting for you because your dumb ass is too scared to fight alone. I'll tell you what: Tomorrow in Mexico, you and I will have a street fight of our own. No holds barred. And no friends to help you either. If I see one skank, I win automatically and you will be deemed a coward for the rest of your life!

Tanya steps into the ring.

Tanya: You call me a coward, when you attack someone who just lost the match? Tomorrow, you better bring it, bitch!

Poison:That a girl. Oh, and one more thing...

Poison knees Tanya in the stomach and uppercuts her in the jaw.

Poison: If you win, which I doubt, I'll leave you alone, but if you lose, your handsome partner over there will be mine.

Tanya: You... dare touch him...

Poison: Sweetheart, I touch who I please. See you tomorrow, ho!

Chris: I'm in serious trouble...


	27. Match 2: Tanya VS Psylocke

Bash At the Beach

Match 2: Tanya VS Psylocke

Psylocke: Tanya, you ok?

Tanya: I gotta face that whore tomorrow in Mexico.

Psylocke: I heard. Let's just get this over with.

Chris: This next match is set for one fall. Introducing first from Edenia, Tanya! For the purpose of the match, I have Cammy with me now.

Cammy: I heard about Poison's challenge.

Chris: Yea, and I'm thrown into the mix.

Cammy: You're not gonna be Poison's slave, are you?

Chris: Hell no. And her opponent, from the United Kingdom, Psylocke!

Cammy: Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddick, better known as Psylocke, is a expert of telekinesis.

Chris: You think she she knows that Poison will try to disrupt the match?

Cammy: I saw what she did to that Quiet girl. Despicable!

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Tanya

Origin: Edenia

Fighting Style: Mix of Assassination Arts w/ acrobatics

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat 4

Name: Psylocke

Real Name: Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock

Origin: England

Fighting Style: Unknown

First Appearance: Captain Britain No. 8 as Elisabeth (1976)

Chris: Here we go... oh, great, her again...

Cammy: She's just surveying the match.

Chris: Maybe so, but she also wants a excuse to challenge. The competitors know she'll try something an they're keeping an eye on her.

Cammy: They can't afford to get distracted. That's the problem, Chris. Your eyes should be on your opponent at all times.

Chris: Absolutely. They're gonna try and do just that and a great match. Psylocke kicks things off.

Cammy: Psylocke is incredibly versatile. She could give Tanya a run for her money.

Chris: Considering Poison's situation, that could very well be the case. Tanya went low with a Cannon Drill. She follows up with her Split Kick, adding a stomp Psylocke's stomach.

Cammy: Tanya from the turnbuckle and gets caught with a swinging backbreaker. The pin... and 1.

Chris: She takes Tanya to the corner, charges at her with a shoulder. And there's a quick suplex.

Cammy: Hold on. She's not done yet. Another suplex and look! Jackhammer! She looks over at Poison. She goes for the pin... 1,2, and Tanya kicks out.

Chris: Oh shit. Poison's on the move...

Cammy: Psylocke goes on the attack. Tanya in the corner, unable to fight back. What a counter by Poison. Oh, no...

Chris: She's got the whip... wait, who's this?

Cammy: DOMINO!

Chris: What a explosive Spear by Domino!

Domino: You're good?

Psylocke: Yea. Thanks.

Cammy: Tanya is slowly trying to get up, but the bells rang and your winner by disqualification, Tanya!

Tanya: Wait! I'm sorry, but that's not how I want to win. Psylocke, we're gonna need a rematch.

Psylocke: This was unacceptable. We will fight again at the New Year's Eve special in Los Angeles this Sunday. I wish you luck tomorrow in Mexico.

Cammy: Tanya VS Psylocke in L.A for New Year's Eve.

Chris: Very exciting, but she needs to survive tomorrow. Up next, we have a tag match after the break.


	28. Match 3: SF VS KI

Bash At the Beach

Match 3: Ibuki & Sakura VS Orchid & Sadira

Tanya: This tag match is set for one fall. The team of Street Fighter, Ibuki and Sakura. And their opponents, the team of Killer Instinct, Orchid and Sadira!

Chris: Sadira... interesting.

Tanya: Sadira and Ibuki will kick things off here. Sadira looks kind of scary.

Chris: I know, right? Ibuki maybe a ninja, but due to her lack of training regimen, she might not stand a chance.

Tanya: Sakura, also.

Chris: Yea, you're right. Notice that Sakura has some of the same moves as Ryu?

Tanya: Maybe she idolizes him?

Chris: With that uppercut, apparently so.

Tanya: WHOA!

Chris: Is that a firecat from Orchid?

Tanya: I believe so. How did she do that?

Chris: Beats me.

Tanya: Skaura and Ibuki are somehow handling Sadira.

Chris: How long though?

Tanya: Wait, who's this?

Chris: It's Tira from Soul Calibur!

Tanya: What the hell is she doing? She's just beating the shit out of everybody.

Chris: This is just downright awful. What the hell is Tira doing here anyway?

Tanya: She wants her chance to compete...

Chris: Wait a minute... Jill Valentine from Resident Evil is attacking Tira!

Tanya: The girls are leaving the ring, possibly pissed at Tira for ruining yet another good match and without a decisive climax. This is bullshit!

Chris: Orchid is now attacking Tira too.

Tanya: Everyone is attacking Tira!

Chris: Oh, shit! Tira's making a run for it!

Tanya: There's a crimson ninja in the ring...

Chris: Taki from Soul Calibur. She has the mic in her hand.

Taki: Tira, what the hell? Why would you ruin a nice tag team match when you could've waited until next week? You know what? You're facing all of us in the ring in a 1-on-6 gauntlet match in Brazil next week.

Tanya: 1-on-6?

Chris: She's fucked...

Tanya: This is punishment for ruining good matches. Just couldn't wait, couldn't you?


	29. Main Event: C ViperZatannaSkarlet

Bash At the Beach

Main Event: C. Viper VS Zatanna VS Skarlet

Chris: This is our main event here in Ibiza. A Triple Threat set for one fall. Introducing first: From New York, Crimson Viper! Her opponent, Zatanna! And their opponent, from Outworld, Skarlet!

Tanya: Our first Triple Threat. This will be good.

Chris: Something wrong?

Tanya: Other than facing that crazy bitch tomorrow, I am good.

Chris: Here we go. Main event.

Tanya: It's interesting. We have competitors with different styles.

Chris: That's why we have competitors from different franchises, Tanya. Skarlet drops down from the sky with a teleport.

Tanya: Viper is in a bad mood and slapped Zatanna in the face.

Chris: What's her deal?

Tanya: No idea.

Chris: Zatanna got both Skarlet and Viper in the air...

Tanya: Oh! They landed on their heads. She takes Viper and there's the suplex.

Chris: Facebuster by Skarlet.

Tanya: Nice.

Chris: Viper on the attack. Thunder knuckle.

Tanya: Viper got Skarlet in the corner. This could hurt! OH! Goddamn! Right in the gut!

Chris: It's a battle, Tanya.

Tanya: A damn good one, too.

Chris: Russian Leg Sweep by Zatanna.

Tanya: Viper wasn't aware of that.

Chris: Skarlet is down. Zatanna is about to be finished. Viper has her in the air with a choke She's tapping out. That's it!

Tanya: Finally, a a victory without interruption.

Chris: Here's your winner by submission, Crimson Viper!

Tanya: I gotta admit, Chris. There's something sexy about Viper.

Chris: That is?

Tanya: Her cleavage, duh!

Chris: And this match wraps up our show here in Ibiza.

Tanya: We should celebrate tonight.

Chris: Sounds great. We'll see you in Mexico on Monday, but tomorrow, a special show on New Year's Eve featuring a 6-Woman Over-The Top-Rope battle royal to end the year.

Tanya: Who's competing?

Chris: Depends on the reader's choices. Good night, everyone!


	30. Match 1: Tanya VS Poison (Private)

Bash At The Beach

Tijuana, Mexico

Match 1: Tanya VS Poison (Private)

As Tanya entered Mexico, she was immediately interviewed. She explained that the match was private, away from prying eyes. She also implied that Poison threatened her, suggesting that if she loses, she will take Chris for herself. After the interview, she went into a school inside the gymnasium where a ring was placed. Suddenly, the lights came off.

"So you made it," said Poison. She is standing in the ring, whip in hand with a spotlight on her.

"Let's just get this over with," Tanya replied.

"Hold on now. Step inside. We need to talk."

Tanya stepped into the ring.

"Tanya, this match is private because..." Poison walked closer to Tanya. "I did not realize that such stunning beauty rivals mine."

"What? She asked, confused.

"Before I kick your ass, I'm gonna do this..."

Poison kisses Tanya. She gently placed her hand on Tanya's vagina.

"What are you doing...?"

"Shhh."

Tanya's body was starting to grow limp. She felt on one knee. Her vagina was also getting moist from Poison's touch.

"Now, Tanya. Let's see if you still fight while horny at the same time."

The battle started with Poison who tried to take advantage of Tanya's carelessness. Tanya, however, saw it coming and teleport behind her and knocked her down with her Cannon Drill.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Tanya laughed. "Did you really think you could get me horny just by touching me there? Sweetheart..." Tanya slapped her in the face. "Only Chris can do that."

"So it's true... you and Chris... and those other girls...

"Perks of a match caller. I can tell that you're jealous."

"You're damn right I am! What do you got that I don't have?"

"Simple." Tanya shows Poison her flaming hands. "Fire, baby."

"No matter. I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"That's why we're here."

Poison tried to attack Tanya, but the pyromancer had other ideas. She takes Poison against the ropes and armdrags her. Then she hits her with her Split Kick, keeping her down. As Poison slowly recovered, Tanya was on the turnbuckle. Poison was about to kick her as she jumps, but her kick missed as Tanya landed with her sexy splits. She picks up Poison and says, "You call yourself Poison? I've seen and fought way badder bitches than you." She throws Poison. She lights her finger with a flaming tip.

"Hey, Poison. How about a little fire?"

She flicks the tip. It landed on Poison's top. As Tanya leaves the ring, Poison'stop disintegrated, leaving her breasts exposed. Let this be a lesson: You challenge Tanya, expect to get burned.


	31. Match 2: Cassie Cage VS Asuka Kazama

Bash At The Beach

Tijuana, Mexico

Match 2: Cassie Cage VS Asuka Kazama

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Venice, California, Cassie Cage! And her opponent, from Japan, Asuka Kazama!

Tanya: Feels so good to be back.

Chris: Tanya. You ok?

Tanya: I'm good, baby. I'll tell you later. So what's on tap?

Chris: We have two lovely ladies ready to take it to the ring.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Cassandra Carlton Cage

Origin: Venice, California

Fighting Style: Hybrid of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage/Special Forces Training

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat X

Name: Asuka Kazama

Origin: Japan

Fighting Style: Kazama Style Martial Arts

First Appearance: Tekken 5

Tanya: Here we go! Man, look at Cassie. You can't tell me that's not sexy.

Chris: Her swimwear?

Tanya: She's got legs, that's for sure.

Chris: As the daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, you'd expect some sexiness.

Tanya: She's got her father's Shadow Kick.

Chris: Asuka possesses some nice attacks too. Nice joint locks.

Tanya: She has Cassie by the ropes, armdrag to armbreaker.

Chris: Cassie stops the hold and picks up Asuka for a suplex. Glow Kick by Cassie.

Tanya: Oh! Asuka with a good comeback. Will it be enough?

Chris: She only gets a 2-count.

Tanya: Asuka has Cassie in the corner.

Chris: Oh boy. Some punches and and a superplex.

Tanya: Here's the pin! 1,2... oh man, that was close.

Chris: What a sweep/high kick combination. Cassie is trying to recover but Asuka has other plans. What's this?

Tanya: That's her Falling Rain, and this might do it. 1,2,3.

Chris: What a nice victory... uh oh.

Tanya: What?

Chris: Lili.

Tanya: I know there's some rivalry between them.

Chris: I think you're right.

Tanya: Um... Chris? Lili is looking right at you and look where her finger is going, between her legs. Asuka looks at you too. What's going on?

Chris: I have no idea.

Tanya: Well, we got another match on the way. Two more matches here in Mexico. We will return after the break.


	32. Main Event: DOA VS RE

Bash At The Beach

Tijuana, Mexico

Main Event: 6-Woman tag match

Chris: Welcome back! Tonight is the main event. We have a 6-Woman Tag match set for one fall! Introducing first, Team DOA, Momiji, Mai Shiranui and Kasumi! And their opponents, Team Resident Evil, Ada Wong, Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield!

Tanya: Fresh faces. This will be interesting.

Chris: Here we go! Jill of Resident Evil and Kasumi of Dead Or Alive will kick things off with a friendly handshake and a tie-up. Jill with a headlock takedown. Jill puts Kasumi in the corner and a shoulder tackle to the midsection. She tags in Ada.

Tanya: Ada Wong... there's something sexy about her.

Chris: She is very attractive, no question, Tanya. Judo Flip from Ada.

Tanya: Ada is a Kung Fu artist, right?

Chris: More like a cold and calculated assassin.

Tanya: Oh.

Chris: She tags in Claire. Double Suplex on Kasumi.

Tanya: Kasumi needs to tag like now.

Chris: Kasumi is in a bad way already. She's trying to get there but she gets pinned...

Tanya: Here they come. Good save.

Chris: Claire puts Kasumi in the corner with her team. She tags in Jill. There's the flipping Reverse DDT.

Tanya: Kasumi needs to tag now. She has not had any offense going at all. Wait... she's almost there and she tags in Momiji. Such grace from this woman.

Chris: Momiji is the last Dragon Shrine Maiden.

Tanya: I can see why. Nice armdrag.

Chris: Ada breaks up the submission.

Tanya: Claire can't seem to get anything going. Momiji got her in the corner and tags in Mai. They throw her in the ropes and OH... Double DDT!

Chris: What a counter! Mai is legal in the ring... 1,2 and gets stopped by Ada.

Tanya: All right! Mexico is on fire tonight.

Chris: You best believe that in two days, we will be in Coney Island, New York for a special show based on rivalries.

Tanya: Rivalries? Oh! I cannot wait. How many matches?

Chris: 6. I believe you have one with Jade, correct?

Tanya: Yes we do. Before the show, I spoke to her of the event and agreed.

Chris: OH! Momiji took a nasty elbow to the face and is knocked. OH SHIT! Team DOA is beating Tram Resident Evil senseless. Momiji is out and is pinned by Kasumi, 1,2,3! That's it.

Tanya: Not really, Chris. They're taking it to the streets!

Chris: Oh, man. Ada and Jill are getting lynched. It's getting violent over here. They had no idea that this match is over.

Tanya: We better end the show right now. We'll see you on Coney Island. Chris and Tanya out. Let's get the fuck outta here!


	33. 3 AM

Bash At The Beach

Coney Island, New York

3 A.M

At the hotel in Coney Island, New York, Johnny age and his daughter Cassie were doing karaoke, singing Walk This Way by Aerosmith. On the other room, Kitana and Jade were trying to sleep. A big 10-Woman Endurance match talks place in the morning and they need their sleep. Kitana had enough.

As the song ended...

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP? WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP! DAMN!"

Cassie froze. "What crawled up her ass and died?"

"Um, constipation?"

"Upset stomach?"

"Ok, you're pushing it, dad."

Loud knocks on the door. It was Jade.

"Could you two please got to sleep or something? We have a huge match in the morning. Now go to sleep!" The door closes.

"She must be on her period."

"I HEARD THAT!"


	34. Match 1: Chun-Li VS Mai

Bash At The Beach

Coney Island, New York

Match 1: Chun Li VS Mai Shiranui

Chris: Welcome to Coney Island! This is your host CW2K with my lovely partner Tanya.

Tanya: I cannot wait for the main event, a 10-Woman Endurance match featuring 5 rivalries in one.

Chris: But first, we have Chun-Li taking on Mai Shiranui. And they are ready to go.

Tanya: Look at those breasts on Mai. They move back and forth with every move.

Chris: Mai has some techniques with a fan similar to Kitana. There's the Spinning Bird Kick by Chun-Li.

Tanya: Mai has her in the corner. This could be trouble.

Chris: What a takedown by Mai. Seems like Chun-Li is in a bad way.

Tanya: What's with her stance? It's like she wants to take it from behind or something.

'Chris: I don't know. Chun-Li kicks out of at 2. This is proving to be a difficult fight.

Tanya: Oh damn. That knee to the gut might change that. Look at this gutwrench!

Chris: Oh boy. It's a submission. This could do it! Mai is tapping out! Here's your winner, Chun-Li!

Tanya: Chun-Li never fails to impress. Those thighs, though.

Chris: She could choke the life outta you given the opportunity. Mai, on the other hand, doesn't seem pleased with the outcome.

Tanya: Um... Chris. Look... she took her down with a clothesline. Look at this! She lost the fight and is taunting her. I think Chun-Li just made a powerful enemy.

Chris: I think you're right. This act of bitterness calls for a rematch. Up next, we have Master Raven taking on Kunimitsu.


	35. Match 2: Master Raven VS Kunimitsu

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Master Raven VS Kunimitsu

Chris: Next up, our contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, Master Raven. And her opponent, from Japan, Kunimitsu.

Tanya: Two hot ninjas...

Chris...

Tanya: What?

Chris: Are you OK?

Tanya: I'm fine, baby.

Chris: There's the bell and here we go. Both of these ladies are excellent Ninjutsu acolytes. This is Master Raven's second appearance and she hopes to score another victory tonight.

Tanya: Who's that?

Chris: It appears to be another ninja and she's rushing to the ring. She's attacking both ninjas!

Tanya: Fucking great. Another match ruined. Fuck this...

Chris: Tanya... my partner is in the ring...

Tanya: Hey you! What the fuck are you doing? You are not even in this match! Who the hell are you?

Ninja: I am called Seeker of the Lin Kuei. You are Tanya, correct?

Tanya: I am an announcer, yes.

Seeker: Is he an announcer too?

Tanya: How is that why of your business?

Seeker walks close to Tanya.

Tanya: What.. are you...?

Seeker: Now then, I will ask you again. Is he an announcer too?

Tanya nodded yes.

Seeker: Good. Quite a handsome gentleman. Look like I'll have my fun with him.


	36. Hypnotic

Hypnotic

Because the match was interrupted, the show went on break. The fans were disappointed and upset that this ninja named Seeker made her presence known at the worst possible time. She even hypnotized Tanya, who's recovering in the locker room with the competitors. Chris was eating lunch when Seeker approaches.

"Hello, handsome."

"Tell me, Seeker..."

"Call me Lilic, darling."

"OK."

"Come with me."

"I'm eating."

She looked in his eyes and soon becomes hypnotized. She kissed him. She then led him to his car. When they got into the back seat, Lilic began stripping naked and gave him a blowjob. As she was doing this, Tanya, fully recovered thanks to the competitors, began looking for him. Lilic was on him, riding him, taking him deep. He was still under hypnosis. She rode fast, moaning loud. He blasted his seed into her.

"Get off of him!" Tanya yelled. She grabbed Lilic and threw her out of his car. She disappeared. Tanya looks at Chris. He looked to be passed out.

"Baby?"

He woke up, noticing his member out and sees Tanya next to him.

"What did she do to you?" Tears were talking from his eyes. He was taken advantage of. Tanya sat next to him and held him close.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Tanya kissed him. "We were both victims, Chris."

He touched her thigh and immediately, Tanya took her bikini off and guided him inside her. "You were taken advantage of. I should've stopped her earlier..." He lip locks her and thrusts deep inside her.

"I know."

He pumped deep. He loved seeing Tanya in her bikini. He kissed her neck. Tanya moaned softly as he massaged her breasts and thighs. Tanya knew he wanted her, even though Lilic got it first. But Chris still loved Tanya. He picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs around him. His explosion is nearing completion.

"Come inside me, baby." He did, shooting his load into her.

"You good?"

"Yea."

They kiss deep. They then got dressed and prepare for the next match.


	37. Match 3: Julia VS R Mika

Bash At The Beach

Match 3: Julia Chang VS R. Mika

Chris: And welcome back. Our next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Arizona, Julia Chang! And her opponent, from Japan, Rainbow Mika!

Tanya: I got a feeling this would be great. Both of these ladies are ready to entertain. I just hope that god-awful Seeker doesn't show her face. Look at this. A handshake. How often do you see this?

Chris: Not very often, but it's good to see it... uh oh...

(Nuthin' But A G Thang by Dr. Dre playing)

Tanya: Um, it appears that these two, one blonde and one African-American female are on their way. Why does this keep happening?

Blonde: Yo!

Tanya: Aw jeez...

Blonde: Cassie Cage in this bitch!

Tanya: Enough! Cassie, what the hell are you doing here? We're trying to have a match here without interruptions!

Cassie: Girl, chill, will ya? Jacqui and I want to watch.

Jacqui: Excuse Cassie, Tanya. She's like her father.

Cassie: You know it!

Tanya: Clearly.

Chris: The bell has rung and here we go. Hopefully there won't be anymore interruptions?

Cassie: Hello handsome.

Tanya: Not again.

Cassie: Hey, Tanya. Are you two together?

Tanya: We're partners...

Cassie: Then you won't mind me and my girl Jacqui hsve fun with him in the water?

Tanya: We're calling the... GOD DAMN!

Chris: Did you see that?

Cassie: Look at them knockers on that one in blue!

Tanya: Cassie, have some respect!

Chris: Julia looking to end this with a Southern Cross... 1,2,3!

Tanya: Thanks a lot, Cassie!

Cassie: Look on the bright side, at least there were no interruptions.

Tanya: Well... that's true.

Cassie: So, Chris, wanna join us?

Jade: Hold the fuck up!

Tanya: It's Jade!

Jade: Cassie, I know you're not trying to steal this man from us

Cassie: I knew it! I can't believe you're hitting them two. (Singing) Chris has been humpin' around..

Tanya: Cassie, don't ever speak lowly of him. If you two want to hang out with him, that's fine, but we got the main event coming up, which is huge! I strongly recommend you behave around him because he is a well respected match caller, and he wasn't able to do it throughout the match.

Cassie: I apologize, Tanya, but how is it that he is lucky to have you two Edenians?

Jade: Luck has nothing to do with it, Cassie.

Jacqui: We mean no harm.

Jade: At least you're more respectful.

Chris: We'll be back with main event. Stay tuned


	38. Main Event: 10-Woman Endurance

Bash At The Beach

Coney Island, New York

Special Match: 10-Woman Endurance Match

Cassie: This is it, baby!

Chris: The main event for tonight is a 10-woman Endurance match. Introducing the first team, Chun-Li, Jade, Zatanna, Nina Williams & Asuka Kazama. And their opponents, Crimson Viper, Tanya, Killer Frost, Anna Williams & Lili Rochefort. Thanks for joining us again. This is Chris with Cassie Cage replacing Tanya for this match.

Cassie: There's nothing better than watching girls get it on.

Chris: It looks like Nina and Anna will start things off here.

Cassie: Those two hate each other, right?

Chris: With a passion, Cassie. They have been at war with each other for as long as anyone could remember.

Cassie: Until one of them dies...

Chris: That seems to be the case.

Cassie: Nina is on the roll tonight.

Chris: Anna seems to be cornered... Where is she going?

Cassie: Are you fucking kidding me? Nina is in pursuit. Facebuster on the sand. Nina is carrying her back to the ring. She thought she could just run when the chips are down.

Chris: The chips fell where they may. And here's the pin... 1,2,3. Anna is done and Crimson Viper steps in.

Cassie: This will be interesting. What's with that hair?

Chris: No idea.

Jacqui: Sorry I'm late. Hey, sexy.

Cassie: Careful, Jacqui. Jade and Tanya won't take kindly to his dick getting sucked by one of us.

Jacqui: I'm sure they won't mind...

Tanya: HEY! What do you two think you're doing with Chris?

Jacqui: Relax, girl.

Cassie: I'm calling the match with him.

Tanya: That's fine, but Jacqui... Chris, are you ok?

Cassie: Oh... his dick is hard.

Chris: Oh, god.

Jade: Tanya, we need you!

Tanya: Sorry!

Killer Frost: Is he ok?

Tanya: Yea. All this action going on...

Cassie: Nina and Viper... are making out!?

Chris: What the hell...?

Cassie: Jade, Tanya and the others seem to remind them that this is a match, not a lesbian porn movie.

Jacqui: That's a bit odd.

Chris: And the match continues...

Cassie: Nina, what the hell...? She kicked Viper in the pussy.

Jacqui: That's what I call a bad habit.

Chris: One of her signatures, yes.

Jacqui: You wanna know my signature?

Chris: What?

Jacqui reaches for his cock.

Chris: What are you doing?

Cassie: Relax, will ya?

Jacqui strokes him.

Cassie: Viper is done and here comes Tanya... uh oh...

Chris: Enough...

Tanya: Sorry, Nina. Jacqui! Don't think I don't know what you're doing! Keep your hands to yourself!

Jade: What's going on here?

Tanya: Jacqui was stroking him.

Jacqui: So what?

Jade: Jacqui, we're trying to have a match here. I'm waiting to fight Tanya, but...

Jacqui: I'm sorry, ladies. He's so hot... and I'm also horny...

Jade: Don't you have a boyfriend?

Jacqui: No.

Tanya: Ok, Jacqui, just this once, ok?

Jacqui: He's handsome.

Tanya: Why do you think we love him?

Nina: Sorry to interrupt, but can we get back to this match?

Tanya: Come on, Jade.

Cassie: You ok?

Jacqui: Watch this...

Jacqui takes out his cock...

Chris: What are you doing?

Jacqui gives Chris a blowjob.

Cassie: Jacqui!

Jacqui picked up the pace.

Cassie: You enjoying it, baby? After the match, meet us in our motel. I know you want Jacqui's sweet black pussy. Mine too.

Cassie kisses him.

Cassie: Here's the pin, 1,2,3. Nina is out! Jade and Tanya are ready to face off.

Jade: Just like old times, Tanya.

Tanya: I'm ready. Oh my god. Look at what Jacqui is doing to Chris.

Jade: I have a idea. Since Jacqui is horny, and it seems Cassie is too, we should take them to the shower and show them how we Edenians do it.

Tanya: Hmm... I like that.

Jade: Ready, baby?

Tanya: Let's go.

Cassie: Two hot Edenians getting it on!

Chris: I'm coming...

Chris blasted his seed in Jacqui's mouth.

Cassie: Tanya got Jade in the corner. Nice monkey flip. She's on top of her... and kisses her!

Jade: Let's turn up the heat, baby.

Cassie: WHOA! Oh damn...

Jacqui: She's going down on Jade. And the girls are looking on.

Chris: Killer Frost wants in on the action.

Cassie: Asuka and Lili seemed confused.

Jacqui: Asuka tried to stop the action, but Killer Frost tossed her out of the ring.

Chris: Lili charges at Asuka... Oh damn, clothesline!

Jacqui: Jade is on top of Tanya, and the pin 1,2,3. Tanya is done.

Tanya: Meet me in the showers, Jade. I want to taste you...

Chris: Killer Frost now faces Jade.

Killer Frost: Well, Jade. I'm gonna have some fun with you.

Killer Frost lip locks Jade.

Tanya: You two, meet Jade and me in the showers. And Chris, you better be ready. I want you to see what me and Jade can do with these two. I know they invited you to their motel tonight, but first, Jade needs you. I'll be in the showers.

Tanya kisses him as she left for the shower. She sees Killer Frost tonguing Jade's vagina. Chris was hard again. Hr slowly reached between Cassie's thighs. Cassie noticed it and opened, allowing him access. He fingers her. Jade came on Killer Frost's body but climbed on top of her. She pulls her up and tossed her to the ropes. As Frost was coming back, Jade tried a flapjack and pins Frost 1,2,3. Though the match wasn't over, as Asuka and Lili are still fighting. Eventually, they went into the ring. Asuka pinned her 1,2,3. The only one left is Chun-Li, but the match is over. The first team wins.

Cassie: What a match... Team Jade wins.

Chris: This wraps up our show here in Coney Island. I'm Chris with Cassie and Jacqui joining me for commentary. Thank you, ladies.

Jacqui: You're welcome, daddy.

Cassie: Damn!

Jade: Ready, baby.

Chris: Let's go. See you next time!


	39. The Shower 3

Bash At The Beach

The Shower 3

After the show, Jade and Tanya went to the showers. Cassie and Jacqui were already there, making out.

"Starting without us, I see?" asked Jade.

"Come join us," said Cassie.

"Where's Chris?" asked Tanya. He came up behind her.

"There you are."

"What's going on, ladies?"

"Here's what, baby."

Jade pulled his shorts down. "Ladies..."

"Oh, my..." Cassie's mouth began to water. Jade gives him a nice blowjob while Tanya was getting some nice tongue action from Cassie. "Lay down, baby."

Jade took him into her vagina and slowly rode him slowly. He rose up to kiss her. Tanya had a huge orgasm courtesy of Cassie. She then goes back to her make-out session with Jacqui. Tanya proceeds with her shower, watching Jade take Chris to the limit. She went behind her and massaged Jade's breasts, forcing her to go faster. Cassie and Jacqui watch as the Edenians are having their way with Chris. Tanya was lip-locking Chris while Jade bounced hard, forcing him to release himself inside her. They both kiss him.

"See, ladies?"

"Impressive," said Cassie. "You think you're ready for us?"

Meet us later tonight in our motel, baby," said Jacqui.

As Cassie and Jacqui finished their shower, they left for the motel. Chris, Jade and Tanya showered and made out at the same time. Gotta love the Edenians. Chris placed Tanya on the wall and skid into her. As he moved deep slowly, he licked around her breasts. Tanya moaned and called his name as he he picked up the pace. They lip locked. His hands roamed her thighs. He tried to remain gentle as he moved deeper without getting too rough. He sat down and Tanya moved her hips back and forth. She bounced but kept him deep. Her orgasm was about to hit again and she knows Chris's too. He shot his load into her as she released as well. She then went ahead and gave Jade some amazing tongue action between her thighs. Jade held her head. Chris was moving her hips, pumping faster. This went on for five until Chris got behind Jade and took her vagina. As he thrusts, Jade was tonguing Tanya just like Cassie did. Tanya moaned loudly as her vagina was taking a beating from Jade's tongue while Jade was getting plenty of action from behind. Jade and Tanya kissed while Chris's end was approaching. He shot his load again, but not before he pulled out and shot it on Tanya's body. Jade kissed him.

"You know Cassie and Jacqui is gonna want this," says Jade.

"I know. I need to recover first."

The three took their showers. Chris will meet Cassie and Jacqui at the motel later.


	40. The Motel

Bash At The Beach

The Motel

A few hours later, Chris received a call from Cassie to meet her and Jacqui at the motel. He finally got there and asked for a room for the night, since the show is over and is in preparation for Japan. He got the room key. As he entered, as soon as he unpacks his snacks for the night, he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door and sure enough, it was Cassie in her Endurance skin.

"Cassie..."

"So, you have fun with those luscious Edenians?"

"Yes, I have."

Cassie caressed her body, moaning and moving towards him.

"Jacqui will be here shortly. How about a little mouth-to mouth before she gets here?"

They kiss. Chris felt her amazing skin around her body. All that Special Forces training paid off. She took her jacket off and laid Chris down She took his pants off and stroked his member gently. Cassie is known in MKX for bustin' people's nuts in her Hollywood variation, just like her father, Johnny Cage, but instead, Cassie showed some gentleness. She slowly slips it in her mouth. Although quite young, maybe in her 20s, Cassie already knows a thing or two about oral sex. She didn't take it deep though, but went up and down slowly while stroking it gently. Chris closed his eyes at the strong feeling of her lips around him. He wanted Cassie. After his lovin' in the shower with Jade and Tanya, he did not however expect some gentleness form a woman who's more like her father in many respects.

"Chris, don't think for a moment that we are stealing you from the Edenians, we just want you for tonight. I've heard what you did with that woman, the one with a red beret and long blonde ponytail..."

"You mean Cammy?"

"Yea. She enjoyed it. Just like I will."

She stripped her training pants off and climbs on top. There were some knocks on the door. Cassie answered and it was Jacqui, wearing a red bikini in her beach towel and her hair down with a regular ponytail, kind of like Jade's but higher up.

"Hey, sexy."

"Is he inside?"

"Hard as steel, girl."

Jacqui went inside and sees Chris behind Cassie, massaging her breasts.

"Ready to get started, baby?"

"Just so you know, Chris, we are not doing this to take you away from Jade and Tanya. They are great girls. We know what you do with them. Now, who do you want to start with first?"

"You, Jacqui."

"Oh? You want a taste of this chocolate?"

Jacqui steps closer to him. "You won't be disappointed."

Jacqui lays down slowly as Chris kisses her, then he starts traveling down her body. He takes her bikini bottom off to lick her vagina. He licked deep, causing Jacqui to moan loud. He kept assaulting her clitoris, making her turn her head left and right, breathing hard through her teeth. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching. She screamed as she blasted her load. He massaged her breasts. He got on top of her, kisses her, and slowly slid himself into her vagina.

"Oh, baby," she whipered. He started slow, making sure his entry came through with no signs of pain. Jacqui did not feel pain at all. He kept his thrusts slow and easy. "You can fuck me hard if you want, baby."

He did but not too hard. Her pussy was tight. He picked up the pace. He caressed her thighs. Jacqui wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep. He licked around her breasts.

"Oh, daddy. Don't stop, baby. Ah AH AH AH Oh god!"

He went faster. A few minutes later, she got on top and bounced on him. He rose up to kiss her. She moved her hips faster. He held her hips.

"You enjoy my pussy, baby?"

"God, yes..." He was trying his hardest not to blow his load, but Jacqui kept bouncing.

"Jacqui..."

He laid down with his hands on her thighs. He was moaning loud as his load is about to shoot. Jacqui kept going until he blasts deep into her. She felt his seed inside her. They kissed.

"Did you enjoy me, daddy?"

"Yes I did."

She got off, admiring his member. "Well, Cassie, I'm taking a shower."

"You didn't enjoy it? Why don't you let him join you?"

"You want to, daddy?"

Without answering, he joins her. As she activates the shower, she immediately gave him a blowjob. After a short while, he placed her on the wall, and slid into her again. As he pumped, she moan loud. She wrapped her thighs tight around him. He pumped faster into her. This went on for fifteen minutes until he got behind her and took her. He was about to burst inside her. He blasted his seed into her again. After the shower, they went back to bed. Cassie was in her blue bikini.

"So...?

"Cassie, his dick... oh my god...!"

"That good, huh?"

"I can see why Jade and Tanya love him."

He laid beside Cassie.

A hour later, Cassie was sucking his member again. She was naked as well. She got on top of him and took him inside her. She moved slowly. He caressed her thighs as they kissed. She bounced on him, moaning loud. She felt just as good as Jacqui. She kept her bouncing nice and easy. Cassie began bouncing hard. He rose up to lick her tits. He rubbed her body. He massaged her ass. He then got on top and pumped hard. Jacqui kisses her and plays wit her breasts. "Oh, Jacqui. Tis man is so amazing. Don't stop, Chris!"

He kept fucking her. Eventually, his seed is about to shoot and he blasted his load into her. He kisses hen fell asleep. He's looking forward to go to Japan for the next show.


	41. Match 1: Chun-Li Vs Mai (Rematch)

Bash At The Beach

Tokyo, Japan

Match: 1: Chun-Li VS Mai

"What's going on, Japan? This is your host CW2K with my lovely partner, Tanya. I understand we have a rematch for Chun-Li and Mai Shiranui, right?"

"If you remember, Chris, Mai assaulted Chun-Li after the match. She demanded a rematch because she was bitter about that loss."

"Well, she got her wish, and that match is first to start, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Mai Shiranui!"

"I still can't get over her cup size and that outfit. She seems like a sex symbol in video game history."

"There are many female characters who earned the title of Sex Symbol, and I think they know why too. And her opponent, form China, Chun-Li."

"You talk about Sex Symbol, I think Chun-Li earned that title too."

"Indeed. Those legs. Best be careful fighting against her. Her kicks are as fast as they are deadly."

"Look at this. A staredown. These two right here, things are not gonna be pretty."

"It never is, Tanya. And the fans here are getting anxious. OH! Mai makes the first move, kneeing Chun-Li in the stomach."

"Oh, come on! Did you see that? Mai just raked her eyes. You can't do that!"

"An disgusting display to be sure, Tanya, but effective. And Mai looks to take the victory with a school girl pin and only got 2. Chun-Li can't focus. She's trying to get some offense going, but Mai seems to have the upper hand."

"Chris, these fans are not enjoying this at all. Chun-Li is well-respected in Japan and she can't get anything going... Mai is trying to attack, but Chun-Li finally gets things going. There's those legs!"

"Aw, shit! I guess those dirty tactics only if you do enough of them, and I think Chun-Li is making Mai pay dearly for it. There's her signature and she tries the pin, 1,2,3. Chun-Li wins. Look at this! The crowd is going crazy!"

"They're booing Mai! And she's not taking very well."

"That's what happens when you use dirty tactics. Karma's a bitch at some point."

"Chun-Li lends a hand to Mai. Mai looks around and sees a lot of angry fans. She's tearing up! Oh, my. They hug each other and...WHOA. They're kissing!"

"This is unexpected. Mai took another loss, but I guess a kiss surpasses a hug anytime."

"It's kind of weird, but take what you can get, right?"


	42. Match 2: Taki VS Momiji

Bash At The Beach

Tokyo, Japan

Match 2: Taki VS Momiji

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Taki. And her opponent, Momiji..."

Momiji gets attacked from behind...

Tanya: Juri!

Chris: Are you kidding me?

Tanya: What the hell is she doing here?

Juri: Hey, Taki. Why don't you challenge me? I'll beat in no time!

Momiji: You dare attack me, the last Dragon Shrine Maiden?

Juri: Shouldn't you be somewhere suckin' dick?

Tanya: Oh... that will cost you.

Chris: Both kunoichis made Juri pay for not only interfering with the match, but insulting the Dragon Shrine Maiden herself.

Tanya: They're going to go on with the match. They bow in respect and there's the bell.

Chris: This is a classic ninja match here. Two beautiful kunoichis the land of the Rising Sun has produced.

Tanya: I am worried Juri will try to attack again.

Chris: Nah. I don't think so. Thy want a kunoichi match and even after Juri's assault, they're still in top form.

Tanya: That's true.

Chris: Beautiful flip move against the ropes. Sweep kick to somersault.

Tanya: Taki got her and here's the pin 1,2,3.

Chris: What a match.

Tanya: We still have the main event coming up next.

Chris: Look at this. A bow of respect. Um... Tanya? You might want to look at this.

Tanya: Oh my god. I didn't realize they were lesbians.

Chris: I don't think so, Tanya. Momiji is coming to you

Momiji: Greetings, Tanya.

Tanya: You two put up a amazing performance tonight.

Taki: We are kunoichis, Tanya. It's what we do.

Momiji: Let's have a talk backstage.


	43. Kunoichi Love

Bash At The Beach

Kunoichi Love

Momiji and Tanya went backstage...

Tanya: So what is it you want to talk about?

Momiji: This...

Momiji kisses Tanya. The Dragon Shrine Maiden made quick work with her tongue. She touched her body as she placed Tanya against the wall. Momiji kissed down her neck, then moving towards her breasts. Taki came in.

Taki: I hope you're ready, Tanya. Momiji and I, we're about to have some fun.

Taki stripped Tanya's bikini off as Momiji puts on a strap-on, wraps Tanya's thighs around her.

Momiji: You are so beautiful.

Momiji slid into Tanya slowly. They lip lock as Momiji activates the strap-on. She starts slow, causing Tanya to moan softly at the stimulation the strap-on is giving her. As Momiji goes deep, Taki kicked around Tanya's breasts. Tanya couldn't stop moaning. She moved her hips Momiji while Taki lip locks her Tanya screamed as she exploded on Momiji's stomach. She laid down. Momiji took the strap-on off. Momiji laid down as Taki face sat her and Tanya was licking her clitoris. Momiji was licking Taki's. Tanya kicked deep as Momiji was hitting Taki's sweet spot. Taki moaned loudly as her orgasm was about to happen. Momiji's too. Taki exploded as did Momiji. But Tanya wasn't done yet. She took the strap-on and and slid it into Taki. She started slow and then went deep.

Taki: Harder, baby.

Tanya pumped harder. Taki was moaning louder. She was feeling her orgasm ready to burst again. Tanya shot her load while calling Taki's name as she too released. Tanya licked around her breasts. Momiji was playing with her pussy and is getting close to orgasming herself. She finally released. The three women were drained, but Tanya has to return to call the main event tonight.

Tanya: You kunoichis are amazing...


	44. Main Event: Tina VS Laura

Bash At The Beach

Tokyo, Japan

Main Event: Tina VS Laura

Tanya: This is the Main Event here in Tokyo. Introducing first, from the U.S.A, Tina Armstrong.

Chris: She look more like a Southern belle.

Tanya: And a hot one too. And her opponent, from Brazil, Laura Matsuda.

Chris: A newcomer of Street Fighter. She has her own form of Jujutsu.

Tanya: Interesting.

Chris: And here we go, the bell has rung for the main event.

Tanya: I understand that Tina dreams of being famous, even though her father, Bass, is against it.

Chris: A father does have the right to protect his children, even though there are limits.

Tanya: That may be true. Tina seems to have some nice grapple attacks too.

Chris: Like her father, she's also a wrestler.

Tanya: What's Laura's deal?

Chris: I'm not entirely sure, but it seems that she wants to promote the Matsuda Jujutsu style, and I think this match proves worthy of this task.

Tanya: She's giving Tina the business here.

Chris: She's got the sexiness to prove it.

Tanya: Don't discount Tina. Even as a Southern Belle, she's quite effective.

Chris: Especially after that powerbomb, i think you're right. Such resilience from Laura.

Tanya: They are both young, beautiful, and just when you think one has the advantage, the other takes it away. It's like a tug of war in there.

Chris: And a shoulder charge at the corner by Laura. Damn...

Tanya: Nice head scissors. But Tina is far from finished. German suplex galore... Holy shit, 3 in a row... hold up. She's going for the electric chair and dropped her face first. There's the pin. 1,2,3!

Chris: Here's your winner, Tina Armstrong!

Tanya: Finally, a match with no interruptions. We have a decisive winner.

Chris: Tanya, I just received word from Cassie Cage that a calendar shoot is going to to place in Brisbane, Australia.

Tanya: A calendar shoot? Is that like photography and whatnot?

Chris: Yeah. The girls from different franchises will participate in this event. Cassie is joining us to help.

Tanya: When?

Chris: Tomorrow night. And that concludes our show here in the land of the Rising Sun. We will see you in the land down under!


	45. Calendar Shoot

Bash At The Beach

Calendar Shoot

Brisbane, Australia

Chris: 'Ello, mates. This is Chris with Cassie Cage joining me for our first Calendar Shoot here in Brisbane, Australia.

Cassie: I can't wait. We're gonna start with 6 lovely ladies of Mortal Kombat, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Li Mei, my mother Sonya Blade and your partner, Tanya.

Chris: Spring is almost here, Cassie, so I figured, we endured enough Winter, so every show, we will do a Calendar Shoot featuring our lovely competitors of different franchises. I think this will go a long way.

Cassie: Shall we do this?

Chris: I'm ready.

Cassie: Alright, ladies.

The ladies of MK entered the ring. Tanya in her MK4 skin, Li Mei in her Deadly Alliance alternate, Sonya in her military camo bikini, Kitana in her MK9 alternate, Mileena in her Deception primary and Jade in her Deception alternate.

Cassie: Ready, ladies?

The photo was taken. Each one got their pics taken. Jade with her pole, Tanya with her sexy splits, Sonya saluting the troops and blowing her famous kiss of death, Li Mei posing in a Tai Chi stance, Mileena walking on the sand, head up, hands playing with her hair, and Kitana winking at the camera with her fan covering her face.

After the shoot...

Cassie: The calendar is gonna look good for March.

Chris: No doubt. Coming up next is the triple threat match, and it's gonna get cold, believe me. Stay tuned!


	46. Match 1: Kolin VS Killer Frost VS Frost

Bash At The Beach

Match 1: Killer Frost VS Frost VS Kolin

Tanya: Here we are for our first match today in Brisbane, Australia.

Chris: A triple threat match and I believe we gave a new competitor named Kolin.

Tanya: Kolin? Oh, this will be good.

Chris: The first contest is a triple threat match set for one fall. Introducing first, Killer Frost, and her opponent Frost...

Tanya: Two Frosts?

Chris: And their opponent, please welcome Kolin!

Tanya: Wow! She's quite interesting.

Chris: There's the bell and here we go. I'm interested to see what Kolin can do.

Tanya: I'm still kind of lost on two Frosts. What's the point?

Chris: Both Frosts are having trouble against Kolin. This woman is just dominating the match here.

Tanya: She has ice powers too?

Chris: It would appear so. This seems like a one-sided match.

Tanya: Killer Frost is pissed off. She froze her, grabs Frost and tosses her at Kolin. What a turn of events. Killer Frost with a pin, 1, and only got 2.

Chris: Both Frosts are staring each other down. Kolin got Killer Frost in a school girl pin 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Kolin!

Tanya: This is disappointing, Chris. Frost just stood there...

Chris: Oh, buddy. Killer Frost is more than pissed, she's livid!

Tanya: Both Frosts are fighting. Kitana and Psylocke are in the ring to break up the fight. Goddamn, I never thought...

Chris: Look out. Clothesline from Frost! These two really hate each other.

Tanya: Chris, we got two new competitors ready for their match. We have Sheva Alomar from Resident Evil and Blaze Fielding from Streets of Rage.

Chris: I hope the next match would be better than this one because those two had no one to blame but themselves.

Tanya: I know, right?


	47. Match 2: Sheva VS Blaze

Bash at the Beach

Match 2: Sheva VS Blaze

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, our next contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the United Kingdom, Blaze Fielding!

Tanya: Blaze? Wow...

Chris: And her opponent, from South Africa, Sheva Alomar!

Tanya: Oh my god! She's... so...

Chris: Are you OK?

Tanya: That tribal outfit... I can't take my eyes off of her...

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Blaze Fielding

Origin: United Kingdom

First Appearance: Streets of Rage

Fighting Style: Judo and Sambo

Name: Sheva Alomar

Origin: South Africa

First Appearance: Resident Evil 5

Chris: Um... no comment. Here's the bell. Two new competitors. This should be good.

Tanya: Whoa. These two are staring down. They tieup.

Chris: What do you think of Sheva, Tanya?

Tanya: Something about her just turns me on...

Chris: For real?

Tanya: You can't tell me she's not sexy.

Chris: She definitely is. Blaze is like a Judo and Sambo expect and is just attractive.

Tanya: Sheva got her in the corner. Mean ass shoulder charge there. Look at this. There's the frankensteiner.

Chris: These ladies have been reading blows since the bell rang. Blaze seems to have somewhat of a advantage. Oh, Sheva has her in a Capture Suplex. Here's the pin, 1,2... and a kick out. Swift kick to the gut and Sheva looks to finish this one off. Look at this! She has Blaze in the air, pauses, and gets her in a Canadian Backbreaker and a neckbreaker finish. 1,2,3. Here is your winner, Sheva Alomar!

Tanya: Wow, I'm really impressed.

Chris: Any word on the main event?

Tanya: Not yet. The readers will have to decide what main event they want and how many competitors they want. Listen to this crowd! A huge standing ovation for Sheva.

Chris: She is incredibly gorgeous. The developers of Resident Evil did a excellent job.

Tanya: Remember, we have a main event coming up, but we need you to decide what kind of match you want for the main event. Until then, see you at the main event!


	48. Jade vs Xiaoyu

Bash at the Beach

Jade VS Xiaoyu

Chris: Here we are at the main event. The luscious Edenian Jade takes on Tekken's Ling Xiaoyu.

Tanya: Another newcomer? I wonder what she can do.

Chris: This contest is a Hell in a Cell match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, Jade! And her opponent, from China, Ling Xiaoyu.

Tanya: I gotta say she's in a cheerful mood.

Chris: This Hell in a Cell match is underway.

Tanya: This is like a cage match, right ?

Chris: Similar to it, except they can take the fight to the top if they wish.

Tanya: Oh.

Chris: Xiaoyu excels at many Chinese Kenpo arts, but Jade seems to have the advantage. Oh! Xiaoyu just knocked Jade out of the cell!

Tanya: This is bad. Jade might be hurt. She's not getting up!

Xiaoyu: Jade? Are you ok?

Chris: She's slowly getting up. She's gonna try and keep going.

Tanya: This may be a bad idea. That fall could simply have done her in. She's climbing to the top of the cell!

Chris: This could prove to be dangerous if they're not careful. And here they go. Oh no! Xiaoyu has Jade at the edge! Xiaoyu charges but Jade moves out of the way and she flies off into the water. At least she is ok, but Jade is about to do something crazy. Look at this this! Shooting Star Press off the cell! The pin... 1,2,3!

Tanya: Amazing!

Chris: Here's your winner, Jade!

Tanya: Xiaoyu made a valiant effort, and a hug from both.

Chris: This concludes another episode and the first season of Bash At The Beach here in Australia. We'll see you next week in Bermuda for Season 2: Spring Edition.


	49. Match 1: Josie vs Melody

Bash At The Beach

Bermuda

Steel Cage match

"Welcome back to Bash At The Beach here in gorgeous Bermuda. This is your boy Chris and my lovely partner Tanya. We kick off Season 2 with a Steel Cage match

"I'm really excited, Chris. I wonder who these girls will compete first."

"Here comes the first competitor. This Steel Cage match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from the Philippines, Josie Rizal!"

""She's new."

"She debuts in Tekken 7 coming this summer. Ladies and gentlemen, we kick off the Season 2 premiere of Bash At The Beach on the first day of Spring Break! And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Melody Alexandria Jones!"

"Holy shit! This girl definitely got it going on."

"There's the bell and here we go. Josie vs Melody in the Steel Cage. Josie has a combination of Muay Thai and Escrima-style martial arts while Melody excels at various forms of CQC tactics. This should be good. Josie is quick and agile but Melody seems to have the upper hand."

"She has Josie against the ropes and Josie counters with a flying knee. Here's the pin, 1,2 and Melody kicks out."

"Tanya, they tieup together, thinking of what to do. Josie took too long and paid the price with a big Sledgehammer drop and a pin, 1,2... almost!"

"Melody's not done yet. She's hot Josie in a sharpshooter. This could be it! Josie taps out! Here's your winner by submission, Melody!"

"What a way to kick off the new season. Next, we have a tag team match between the ebony queens, Jade and Sheva Alomar taking on the scream queens, Sindel and our newcomer, Black Canary. Stay tuned!"


	50. Match 2: JadeSheva vs SindelB Canary

Bash At The Beach

Tag team match

Jade and Sheva vs Sindel and Black Canary

"The following tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Jade and Sheva Alomar."

"My, oh my, Chris. Jade has her MK9 alternative skin but her hair down and Sheva has her pink bikini. What was Melody wearing before this?"

"I believe she wore a bright green strapless top and bottom with a silk skirt and Josie was just in her Tekken 7 gear. "And their opponents, Queen Sindel and introducing Black Canary!"

"Oh damn! I didn't know Black Canary would look good in leather! Without them pants... Oh damn."

"We see Sindel in her MK3 attire, gracing us with her appearance."

"I heard Black Canary can scream just like Sindel."

"I didn't bring my damn headphones."

"You think that's gonna help? Whenever you hear that scream, the last thing you'll hear is glasses shattering from hundreds of miles away."

"A bow of respect for these two Edenians and they start the match. Look at this, Tanya. Sindel tossed her down with her hair."

"Chris, her hair is so long, she could whip it good. Get it?"

"An exchange of blows followed by a takedown from the armbar. Sindel has Jade's arm locked in. Sheva comes to her aid and makes the save. Sindel from the ropes but Jade counters with a belly toss. She brings in Sheva."

"Careful, girl... Sindel counters and downs her down with her leg. She tags in Black Canary. This will be interesting. Let's see how she works it."

*I don't know Black Canary very well but she does look exceptional in her black cotton bodysuit. She's got Sheva and there's the suplex. Sheva got the headlock on and tossed her to Jade's corner. She runs... Black Canary says no with a elbow. Jade got her, allowing for a free hit. Sheva charges again and takes both Canary and Jade outside the ring. Sheva grabbed Canary but gets thrown into the stairs."

"Her and Jade are going at it!"

"Sindel comes to Canary's aid and smashed Jade's face to the steel steps. Goddamn that hurt. Jade counters with a face smash to the steps and a facebuster. Sheva tossed Canary back in the ring with the pin and a kick out at one. Sheva executes the the Manhattan Drop combined with a gutwrench powerbomb. Such power! Here the pin!"

"Sindel was still stunned, not realizing that Jade and Sheva won the match."

"Here are your winners, Jade and Sheva Alomar!"

"I must say I am impressed, Chris, of these two... whoa. What's going on? They're looking at each other. They're kissing!"

"Dayum, Jade! Chocolate on chocolate!"

"Here comes Melody, congratulating them both."

"I wonder what's on tap next?"

"Let's take a commercial break and allow the readers to give some ideas."


	51. Chocolate Creampie

Bash At The Beach

Chocolate Creampie

Chris: I'm here with Sheva Alomar of Resident Evil and Jade. Ladies, a excellent performance today. What set up this team?

Sheva: If I may, Jade and I were talking about teaming up, not just for the match, but for you... handsome. Jade told me about you, Chris, how you like the taste of chocolate.

Jade: So, handsome. Why don't you follow us in the shower? I guarantee me and this lovely lady next to me will be sure to please.

Chris follows Jade and Sheva to the shower room. They both kissed in front of him and got naked. Jade gives him a blowjob while Sheva lip locks him. He massaged her breasts. Jade stopped and stroked him, preparing him.

Jade: Sheva, you know you want this.

Sheva licked her lips as she looks at his hard member.

Sheva: I do. So, you ready for me?

Chris placed Sheva on the wall gently. She wrapped her thighs around him. They lip locked some more as he slid his member into Sheva"s vagina slowly. He was careful of his entrance. He then thrusts deep into her.

Sheva: Oh yes, baby. Fuck me, please! Ah ah ah oh god..."

He picked up the pace but he knew he wouldn't last long inside Sheva. A few minutes later, Sheva was on him, taking him deeper.

Sheva: Your penis is so amazing...

He rose up to caress her body. She rode hard as he kissed her neck and felt her smooth thighs. Sheva moaned loudly. Jade got behind her and massaged her breasts.

Chris: Sheva...

Before he could say anything else, he blasted his load into Sheva. His hands remained on her thighs.

Sheva: Jade...

She got on top of Chris.

Sheva: This wonderful man... I want you to meet me at my motel tonight. This right here, was just a taste. Tonight, I want you to have the whole thing. And Jade, tell that luscious lady announcer Tanya that tomorrow night in Miami, all three of us should be together in a motel, inside a bath tub, bubble bath...

Jade: I love bubble baths.

Sheva: And you, handsome. You are invited. A sweet white man like you...

Sheva continues kissing him .

Jade: See you tomorrow night, baby.


	52. Main Event: Battle Royal

Bash At The Beach

Battle Royal

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event. This is an battle royal where you must throw your opponent off the top rope to win. Introduction first...Pai Chan of Virtua Fighter. And her opponent, Asuka Kazama of Tekken. And her opponent,, Taki of Soul Calibur, and her opponent, Kokoro of Dead Or Alive, and their opponents, Litchi Faye Ling and Mai Natsume of BlazBlue.

Tanya: Chris, look at the amount of cleavage these girls are showing.

Chris: Litchi and Natsume are both wearing silver thong and bikinis, Taki has her red bikini, Asuka is wearing blue, Pai Chan is wearing black and Kokoro is wearing pink with white polka dots.

Tanya: This isn't going to last long.

Chris: The bell has ring and you may be right...

Sheva: Hello, handsome.

Tanya: Sheva! Welcome.

Sheva: You must be Tanya.

Tanya: You are correct. How are you?

Sheva: After the tag match with Jade, she told me about this wonderful man.

Chris: Asuka just got thrown and she is not happy

Sheva: Jade and I have a little bathtub party at my motel tomorrow night in Miami. And you are invited.

Tanya: Really. Maybe we can show this man what real chocolate tastes like.

Chris: There's only 4 left, but Natsume is eliminated. It's now Taki, Kokoro and Litchi.

Tanya: We've got new faces from BlazBlue. What the hell is BlazBlue?

Chris: No idea.

Sheva: Taki just took out the rest of the competitors.

Chris: Here is your winner, Taki!

Tanya: I told you it wouldn't last long.

Chris: Battle Royals don't usually last long, and that's it for the show in Jamaica. We'll see you this Saturday in Miami, Florida. We out.


	53. Chocolate Creampie 2

Bash At The Beach

Chocolate Creampie 2

Chris took the flight to Miami for the next show. He finds the motel where the girls are staying. He sees them both in a indoor pool. He looks at a piece of paper with their room number on it.

"Chris!" Tanya spotted him. She got out of the pool. "You're just in time, baby. You ready?"

"Absolutely."

A few minutes later, the girls escorted him to their room. "We need fifteen minutes to prepare, sweety," said Jade. Her, Tanya and Sheva were preparing the bubble bath. 15 minutes later, Jade came out fully naked.

"We're ready."

Chris walked in and sees Sheva and Tanya lip locking. "Hey, handsome," said Sheva seductively.

"Come on in."

Chris got off his shorts and stepped in. His senses were consumed by an intoxicating scent of the bubble.

"So, Chris, you are in a bathtub with three beautiful women," said Tanya. "And with that, let's get started. Sheva, you're about to witness the love we give to this man and the love he gives to us. I also have Jade's strap-on for a little girl-on girl action. So Jade..."

Tanya puts in the strap-on. "Why don't you give our man a nice blowjob?" She kisses her and Jade takes his hard member and went to town. Tanya enters Jade from behind and pumped into her. She massaged her breasts as she went deep. Jade went faster as Tanya went faster. Jade stopped and her name. "Come, Jade!" She did, exploding. "Now, baby. Take him, while I give our sweet African princess a taste of Edenia."

Jade looks at him and crawls towards him with hunger in her eyes. They kiss and she takes him into her vagina. She began riding him. Tanya kisses Sheva. "I've never done this before," said Sheva. "Don't worry, sweety. Chris has always been gentle with us. He can take his time with you and make sure you don't feel any pain." "I was talking about making out with another woman." "First time for everything." Tanya kisses her again and plays with her breasts. Jade and Chris continue lip locking as he pumps into her. Jade moaned his name as his hands went to her thighs. He licked around her breasts. "Harder, baby!" Sheva watches as Jade is getting some good business in her vagina. "You're thinking of taking that cock, aren't you?"

"You know it, baby. You and Jade are so beautiful..."

Sheva began devouring Tanya using her lips and tongue. She went down her body until she reached her vagina.

Meanwhile, Chris was about to bust a nut and he did inside Jade. Tanya shot her load all over Sheva. A few minutes later, Chris kissed Tanya and got on top of her and slid into her.. Jade and Sheva played with breasts as Chris went deep into Tanya.

"Ah, Chris. I love you so much, baby."

He went deeper."

"I love you too, Tanya." She continued moaning as he picked up the pace. Jade got the strap-on and slowly slid into Sheva. Tanya bounced on him while Jade lip locks Sheva. She pumped into her. Chris licked around Tanya's breasts. He was going to cum again.

"Come, baby." He spilled his seed into her. Sheva got the strap-on and lays down as Tanya hot on top, riding the strap-on while giving Jade some nice tongue action on her vagina, allowing Chris to rest up and watch the action. Both Jade and Tanya orgasmed after 5 minutes.

"You enjoyed the show baby?"

"You ladies really know you're doing."

"Well you better be ready, honey," said Sheva as she crawls towards him. "Im going to give you a sweet taste of Africa." Sheva takes him her mouth and used her lips to massage it ever so slowly. He closes his eyes and moaned softly. She got him real hard, wanting her. After 5 minutes, she climbs on top. She touches herself, around her breasts, thighs, and that hot body.

"Enjoy the ride, handsome."

Sheva gently took his hard member and lowered herself, allowing him to enter her. His hands went to her hips. She slowly moved back and forth. Chris closed his eyes again and massaged her thighs. They kissed.

"Your pussy is so good."

She bounced. "You feel so amazing inside me, baby. I could take you in me any time I want." She bounced hard. Sheva moans under her breath. He pumped in to her as deep as he can.

"Fuck me, baby. (Moans loudly) Oh my god, baby. Keep going, daddy. Ah ah oh yes yes!"

Chris picked up the pace. He was rubbing her thighs, licking on her tits. A few minutes later, she bounced hard on him again but in a reverse cowgirl position.. he massaged her breasts and kisses her neck. Tanya and Jade were watching the show. He then went back on top of her and pumped hard but not too hard. Sheva was moaning like crazy. He slowed down a little as his seed is ready to shoot. He shot his load into Sheva. After a few more minutes, the water was getting cold. He kisses Sheva.

"So, Sheva. How was it?"

"Honestly, he was wonderful." Tanya and Jade both of her cheeks.

"Come. We have match to call in the morning."


	54. Match 1: 8-Woman Tag

Bash At The Beach

Match 1: Team Resident Evil vs Mila, Kira, Anna Williams & C. Viper

Chris: This is a 8-woman elimination tag team match. Introducing first, Team Resident Evil, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, Jill Valentine and Sheva Alomar.

Tanya: Chris, all four of them look super sexy in their bikinis. Ada in red, Jill in blue, Sheva in yellow and Claire in orange.

Chris: These monster-killing babes definitely got it going on. Thank you, Capcom! And their opponents, from Ireland, Anna Williams, from New York City, Crimson Viper from Spain, Mila and their partner, from Australia, Kira!"

Tanya: Mila has her red and white bikini, Kira... Oh my god, she's rocking that black leather strapless boustier with white furry legwarmers Anna has her red and black Playboy suit. Asuka wears blue, Viper has a white shirt with the bottom tied, showing her amazing body as well as a white bikini bottom with the Capcom logo on it.

Chris: Here we go! The first match here in Miami. Jill and Anna will kick things off with a headlock from Jill. Tanya, don't you and Anna have the same hairstyle?

Tanya: I notice that too, but mine is more graduated as you can see. Anna took Jill down with a nice leglock. Jill caught Anna's leg with a takedown. A pin... and one one.

Chris: Anna tags in Asuka and Jill tags in Ada. What do you think of Ada?

Tanya: She's a real looker.

Chris: Ada has Asuka at her corner and tags in Sheva. Ada puts Asuka on the top rope. Sheva gets behind her and there you go, flipping reverse neckbreaker. Look at Ada, ready for something big! She blows a kiss to the fans and there she goes, shooting star press! There's the pin but Anna and Mila broke the count.

Tanya: Asuka is not getting up. That press might have ruptured her spleen.

Chris: We need to get her out of there. Sheva is tending to Asuka, calling for help. Several female competitors, including Jade, Nina, newcomer Morrigan from Darkstalkers and Ibuki. They got her out of the ring, we will give you a report of her condition soon. Ada seems worried that she might have put a little too much energy on the press. The other team confided in her. Seems like they're saying that she'll be ok. The match will continue with Mila and Sheva.

Tanya: I feel bad for Ada.

Chris: She knew the risks of high-risk manuvers off the top rope. They take a toll on both you and your opponent.

Tanya: That's true.

Chris: Sheva on the offensive with a scissors kick. A pin and a kick out at one.

Tanya: This is starting to get good.

Chris: I just got a report that Asuka is returning to the ring. It turns out that she hasn't eaten yet.

Tanya: Did she eat her Snickers?

Chris: Tanya...

Tanya: What? You said she hasn't eaten.

Chris: Well, shad that and a chicken sandwich. She'll be out shortly. Meanwhile, Sheva tags in Claire.

Tanya: There she is! She's ready to fight again. But Claire made quick work on Mila and she's out. Asuka immediately goes after Claire with some nice jujutsu type takedowns. Look at this, Falling Rain. There's the pin and everyone from both corners are going at it. Claire is out, but Ada tossed her out of the ring and the fight continues. This is getting out of control!

Chris: Team Anna is retreating. Team Resident Evil seemed to prevail but there's no decisive victory in this match. Claire was taken out, which caused both teams to collide, turning it into a street fight.

Tanya: I have a feeling this will happen again, Chris. But up next, a special announcement from yours truly. Stay tuned.


	55. Special Announcement

Bash At The Beach

Special Announcement

Tanya: This was quite a match. This is your girl, Tanya and I have a special announcement. Starting tomorrow, the competitors will have something to fight for. This is the new championship belt designed by yours truly. It comes with a female sign you'd see at the bar. It has purple jewelry around the edges of the plates and the nameplate gas two small red hearts on both sides. The entire belt is made of leather. There are Tag team belts designed the same way except with two women and with magenta jewelry on all four corners. Before the end of the 2 weeks, there will be a special 30-woman Rumble (think the WWE Royal Rumble), an over-the-top-rope match where there can be only one winner. The last competitor standing will be crowned champion. Once you are the champion, it is your duty to defend it against those worthy of claiming it. The titles will remain vacant until the end of the rumble. Next week in Cuba, 30 women will be selected by the readers. Remember, any female competitor from any franchise can participate, but only one can be the winner.


	56. Match 2: Morrigan VS Whip

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Morrigan VS Whip

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, joined by Jade, from Scotland, Morrigan Aensland.

Tanya: A succumbus. Interesting. I love that Darkstalkers skin. And those wings...

Chris: And her opponent, accompanied by Karin, Whip!

Tanya: Whip? That's a weird name.

Chris: She has a whip, Tanya. That's why she's called Whip.

Tanya: Whatever floats her boat. Is she military?

Chris: With that tan military outfit, I'd say so.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Morrigan Aensland

Origin: Scotland

Fighting Style: Unknown

First Appearance: Darkstalkers

Name: Whip

Origin: Unknown

Fighting Style: Soubenjutsu (Whip fighting)

First Appearance: King of Fighters '99

Chris: Here we go. Two new faces. This should be good.

Tanya: She's not gonna use that whip, isn't she?

Chris: Hope not, otherwise, she's disqualified.

Tanya: Look at Morrigan. No shame at all.

Chris: If you got it, flaunt it.

Tanya: I don't know about Whip. I mean, is she some kind of enigma or something? She's not even showing some skin. That outfit must be making her sweat.

Chris: Whip with a armdrag and lock. I don't know for sure, Tanya. The enigma part is true. Very little is known about Whip, and i don't even believe she has a real name either. We don't even know where she's from, but her outfit, correct me if I'm wrong, would suggests that she's from Russia. Her fighting style is called Soubenjutsu, a Japanese art involving whips.

Tanya: That makes sense. She's demonstrating some nice takedowns. I know Morrigan is a succumbus, right? Quite busty by the way. Morrigan got Whip in the corner and there's the monkey flip. And she only got 1 1/2.

Chris: Swift kick to the gut... oh, no...

Tanya: Poison! What is she doing here. She's attacking Whip with that... whip thing.

Chris: Oh! Whip is fighting back, but Morrigan tries the school boy pin and only got two. And now Poison looks to make an example out of Morrigan.

Tanya: I don't believe this.

Chris: What's going on now?

Tanya: Seems like a staredown, waiting g for one of them to make the first move. Poison tried first, but Whip got the better of her with a counterattack. Morrigan is looking as if she is contemplating on what to do next. Poison has Whip in the corner and slapping the shit out of her. Do something, Morrigan!

Chris: Morrigan moved in to stop Poison but gets kicked real hard in the stomach and blasted in the face with a uppercut. Morrigan is knocked out. Whip is helpless. Aw, no! Poison has Whip's whip.

Tanya: Don't you do it, Poison!

Chris: Look! Psylocke and Rogue of the X-Men along with Zatanna, and fellow Darkstalkers character, Felicia, stopped Poison from assaulting Whip with that whip. Zatanna tends to Morrigan who is in a lot of pain. Poison gets tossed out of the ring. Look at Rogue. She tossed her at the corner steps. Rogue is just beating the living shit out of Poison. Felicia and Zatanna are escorting Morrigan out of here to check her injuries. Psylocke and Rogue look in disgust at Poison.

Tanya: These girls of X-Men must have their reasons.

Chris: I'm sure of it, Tanya... hold up. Rogue has the mic.

Rogue: Poison, tomorrow night in Toronto, Ontario Canada, my girl Psylocke and I want payback! You screwed us out of our spot in the Female Rumble in Cuba next week for the new championship! You will pay dearly...

Tanya: Chris, a 1on2 handicap is set in stone in Toronto tomorrow night.

Chris: They were fucked out of their spot in the Female Rumble in Cuba for the new vacant title.

Tanya: Cuba better be ready, because next week, we will have our first Female Rumble for the new Women's championship. Coming up, our main event is the all-out Fatal 4-way. Jade of Mortal Kombat, Lisa Hamilton of Dead or Alive, Elena of Street Fighter and Master Raven of Tekken will definitely be a entertaining several here as they compete in a street fight.

Chris: A Falls Count Anywhere stipulation was added, giving these ebony beauties the right of way to take the match however they choose, but only one can be the winner so they can't stray far from the arena, lest someone scores the pin and they can't stop it in time. Stay tuned.


	57. We're Coming For You, Poison!

Bash At The Beach

We're Coming For You, Poison!

Tanya: I'm here with Psylocke and Rogue of the X-Men. Ladies, you along with Zatanna and fellow Darkstalkers character Felicia got to the ring just in time before Poison did the unthinkable to Morrigan and Whip. Now you two will have a handicap match with her in Toronto tomorrow night. What are your thoughts ?

Rogue: Poison screwed us out of our spots for the title in Cuba. If she thinks she can just take whatever the fuck she wants, the pink haired whore got another thing coming. I'll tell you this, Tanya. That bitch better be ready...

Poison came out of nowhere and assault Rogue from behind. Psylocke went on the attack. Rogue recovered and joined in on the assault.

Tanya: I better get out of here...


	58. Main Event: Fatal 4-way

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Fatal 4-Way

Chris: Here we are at the main event, folks. This is the Fatal 4-way set for one fall, no holds barred. Introducing first, from Edenia, Jade! And her opponent, from South Africa, Sheva Alomar! And their opponent, from East Africa, Elena! And their opponent, from Los Angeles, California. La Mariposa!

Tanya: All these ebony beauties have their respective bikinis, but Sheva has a yellow bikinis this time. La Mariposa, does she have a real name?

Chris: Lisa Hamilton, I believe.

Tanya: She's rockin that hot pink thong. DAYUM!

Chris: Remember, Tanya, this is a no holds barred match. We got tables, ladders and chairs.

Tanya: Oh my!

Chris: This entire beach can be used as they can pin anywhere but they can't stray far from the arena lest someone scores the pin or submission.

Tanya: There's the bell, and... wait, is Elena a Capoeira expert too?

Chris: So is Lisa, combined with Lucha Libre.

Tanya: I'm loving this already.

Chris: Jade's been thrown out of the ring as Sheva is setting the table on the other side. This oughta be good.

Tanya: Elena and Lisa are really demonstrating some nice moves! Lisa seems to have the advantage. Lisa has her in the where the table set outside. Sheva gets a chair and wedges it between the ropes. Jade tries to put Sheva into that corner but Sheva counters, and tosses Jade into the corner headfirst.

Chris: Headache!

Tanya: Lisa got Jade and threw her out of the ring. Elena took Sheva down with a floatover DDT and tries the pin but Lisa stopped it. Lisa continues punishing Jade with a series of right hands. Elena grabbed what appears to be a kendo stick. Oh, my God. This is not good.

Chris: All's fair in love and war, Tanya.

Tanya: Sheva is still kind of dazed. She counters and took the stick. Oh, damn... right in the face!

Chris: Lisa has Jade on the table and she's on the turnbuckle. Sheva rushes and knocks Lisa off, but still put Jade and herself through the table. Elena charges... spinebuster by Sheva! She's looking to end this now. Back & neckbreaker combo. There's the pin.. 1,2,3! Lisa was too late.

Tanya's: Here's your winner, Sheva Alomar!

Chris: Man, these girls quickly destroyed each other in a short amount of time.

Tanya: Well, folks, we thank you for having us here in Miami. Tomorrow night in Toronto Ontario Canada, we have a Handicap Street Fight. The girls of X-Men, Rogue and Psylocke are looking to eliminate Poison for her actions involving their shots at the title. We also have a tag team match, featuring Karin and Lili taking on Catwoman and Felicia and the main event is me going one on one against Marvel's Domino. And next week in Cuba, me, Chris and a special guest will get a calendar for April featuring the ladies of Resident Evil, then we have two big championship matches, the first is the tag team match. The readers must choose two teams to go head to head and finally, the Season 2 finale, the Female Rumble featuring 30 different competitors from different franchises. Again, the readers must choose who will compete in this Rumble. They have until this Saturday to choose the competitors for the event this coming Monday.

Chris: This will be huge.

Tanya: We'll see you tomorrow night in Toronto.


	59. Match 1: Hardcore handicap (Cancelled)

Bash At The Beach

Toronto ,Ontario, Canada

Hardcore handicap match

Tanya: Greetings, Toronto! This is your girl, Tanya with Sheva Alomar. Sheva, you must be banged up still after last night's Fatal 4-Way. How are you feeling now?

Sheva: Considering what I saw in the match, Jade being put through a table like that. That was the craziest thing I have ever seen. Elena tried to attack me with a kendo stick. I was like, not today! Right in the face! And I'm not exactly banged up, I was trying to avoid getting put through a table or get smacked around with a kendo stick. Good thing there wasn't a belt to whup someone's ass with, cuz I'll be the one to do that. Other than that, I'm just glad my ass didn't get any splinters.

Tanya: So what's your next move?

Sheva: I will be at the Female Rumble in Cuba this Sunday...

Tanya: Sorry to interrupt, Sheva, but the stakes of this match had just gotten higher. Not only will there be one winner for the new championship, but also the heart of my partner, Chris.

Sheva: Is that so? Why is he in the middle of this? That'd be kind of embarrassing for him.

Tanya: Well, whoever wins will earn his love. Although there are some women will take advantage of him and make him seem worthless.

Sheva: if I happen to win this thing, trust me, Tanya, all this, I'm sure he won't mind having some hot chocolate.

Tanya: Damn. I will see you at the Rumble. Chris?

Chris: ...

Tanya: Chris, are you alright? Ladies and gentlemen, my partner Chris seems to be under a lot of stress, considering what I just revealed to Sheva of the stipulation. Chris, please, say something.

Chris: Who made this stipulation?

Woman: I did!

Sheva: POISON!

Poison: That's right, bitches. After I wipe the floor with two dumb whores from X-Men , I will have my spot at the Rumble, and I will show all you bitches that you can't stack up to me! Not only will I win that belt but that handsome announcer as my slave forever!

When Chris heard this, his body gave up on him and collapsed. He started shaking violently. Asuka Kazama arrived on the scene with Jade.

Asuka: WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took Chris to the hospital, but not without giving a thumb up, indicating that he'll be fine.

Afterward, Tanya came to the ring, saddened.

Tanya: As many of you here in Toronto have witnessed, Poison made a stipulation. Whoever wins the Rumble will not only have the championship for the first time, but also my partner as well, who is in the hospital as we speak. But the show must go on. We cannot leave Toronto hanging, so as my replacement for him, Cassie Cage, I will need you as my partner until my main event, and I will have Jade and Sheva for the match. We'll keep you updated on Chris's condition. Now, the first contest tonight is a hardcore handicap match set for one fall. Introducing first...

The crowd has gone hostile at the sight of Poison coming to the ring.

Poison: My friend, Tanya! Look at you, in the ring announcing my stipulation. Tell me, would Chris still love you after I rip your skanky ass up? I can tell you will be at the Rumble as well. In fact, I want you there so I can tear your ugly ass up. And Sheva? I'll rip her black ass up, too! By the way, good luck on your main event against that slut Domino. You're gonna need it!

Poison punched Tanya in the face, microphone in hand. She then takes her out and got behind, choking her with it. Sheva and Cassie stormed into the ring. Poison got out to avoid Sheva's attack, but she wasn't so lucky as Cassie suicide dived on her. Poison got up and blew a kiss at Sheva and walked away. Sheva tended to Tanya. She was barely breathing.

Sheva: Stay with me, baby. Cassie and I can take care of this.

Tanya: My... main...

Cassie: No, Tanya. You won't have the main event tonight. I'll let Domino know.

Cassie left the ring to find Domino. On her way, she heard ruckus from the locker room. Poison was busted through the door. Rogue and Psylocke were already putting in work.

Cassie: Damn! You know what? I've got a main event. Immediately! Us three, versus this disgusting piece of shit!

Psylocke: The more the merrier, Cassie. But who's calling the match?

Cassie: Chris is in the hospital and Tanya has a crushed larnyx. She's barely able to breathe. Where's Domino?

Rogue: Last I heard, Poison went to her house and beat her senseless. She's also in the hospital and will remain there for 3 months!

Psylocke: I said we put Poison in a coma! In the ring! You down, Cassie?

Cassie: Hell yeah!


	60. Sheva's Warning

Bash At The Beach

Sheva's Warning

This is Sheva Alomar with a health report for our commentators, Chris and Tanya. Earlier, Poison created a stipulation for the Female Rumble in Cuba. Not only will one competitor win the championship but also Chris as well. When Chris learned of this, something happened. His body was shaking violently. It turns out he had a seizure and will be out for a couple of days. Hopefully, he will be able to call the Rumble in Cuba. Tanya was supposed to have a main event against Domino, but Poison assaulted her with the microphone and almost killed her with a weapon of some kind. She is also in the hospital with a crushed larnyx. Domino is also a victim of the assault as it happened at her home as well, cuts and bruises as well as a cuncussion and will be out in 3 months. Coming up, Cassie, Psylocke, Rogue and myself are going to the ring to beat the fucking shit out of Poison! You hear me? WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, POISON! YOUR ASS IS GRASS, AND WE ARE THE MOTHERFUCKIN' LAWNMOWERS! GET READY, YA PINK-HAIRED BITCH!


	61. The Bikini Slaughter

Bash At The Beach

The Bikini Slaughter

Jacqui: What up, Toronto! Jacqui Briggs in the house with my girl Melody. This is the main event, thanks to that skanky ho Poison.

Melody: Uh god, here she comes the whore. Who the fuck does she think she is?

Jacqui: The bitch they love to hate.

Melody: Aw, snap. Here comes Cassie, Rogue, Psylocke and Sheva. Cassie in a blue bikini, Sheva in orange, rogue in brown and Psylocke in a blue bodysuit.

Jacqui: There's the bell and let the beatdown begin. Poison is trying to get something going but Sheva spears her out of the ring. Look at those fists go! Psylocke is setting the table outside. Rogue picked up Poison and help Sheva get her punches in. Rogue tossed her back in the ring and Cassie gets something going. A punch in the vag!

Melody: Glow Kick by Cassie. She picks her up. Poison tried to attack but Cassie somersaults her way out, knocking Poison into the table.

Jacqui: That was too perfect

Melody: Psylocke sets up two tables! I think rogue has a ladder?

Jacqui: Aw shit! No sympathy for the bitch! Cassie climbs the ladder and Poison is following slowly. Sheva tossed her back in the ring. She takes her to the ladder. Poison climbs slowly. You can tell Cassie is inpatient.

Melody: Here we go, baby! They're fighting on top of the ladder. Cassie wants some serious damage. She got Poison in the suplex. AW SHIT! SUPLEX OFF THE LADDER!

Jacqui: Oh shit! Hat could very well do it! Cassie looks a little hurt after that suplex, but it was worth it.

Melody: Poison looks like she just died. Cassie and the girls are taunting her now. No sympathy at all! I love it!

Jacqui: It seems that the match is over and Poison will not be at the Rumble. We thank Toronto for having us, even though this was the first and only match here.

Melody: Join us in Cuba for the Female Rumble for the Women's championship and Chris's heart, depending on his condition. We'll see you next week!


	62. Match 1: Tag Team

Bash At The Beach

Havana, Cuba

Tag team match

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, it feels so good to be here in Cuba. This is your boy CW2K with my new partner, Sindel, replacing Tanya as she is still in the hospital recovering from a crushed larnyx.

Sindel: I cannot Poison would go so far as to attack female competitors unprovoked.

Chris, Cassie, Rogue, Psylocke and Sheva took care of of business and from what I understand, she is banned from competition indefinitely until she gets some help. We have two very important matches tonight. The first being the tag team match featuring Jacqui Briggs and Melody Jones, as they compete against Natsu from Soul Calibur and Zafina from Tekken for the new tag team titles. And quite possibly the biggest match of them all, the Female Rumble! 30 contestants will battle in the over the top rope battle royal for the new Women's championship and... thanks to Poison, yours truly. Quite honestly, Sindel, I am kind of nervous.

Sindel: We will see who will win your heart...

Chris: Sorry to interrupt, Sindel, but I just received a update of the match. One female will win my heart for a year and half, and if things go well, it can lead to marriage. Now I'm even more nervous. So here we go! Our first contest is a tag team match set for one fall. And it is for the tag team titles. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melody Jones!

Sindel: Her and Jacqui Briggs called the previous match.

Chris: They told me about it and they couldn't believe the amount of punishment Poison received and with good reason. Melody just looks absolutely sexy in her black and white bikini. And her partner, from Los Angeles, California, Jacqueline Briggs!

Sindel: The daughter of Jackson Briggs has her bikini with green and brown military camo. And the crowd just can't she their eyes off of her and Melody.

Chris: They are young and beautiful and ready for action. And their opponent, from Japan, Netsu. Natsu from Soul Calibur 5 has her rainbow themed bikini. Like Taki, Natsu also excels at ninjutsu. And her partner, from Egypt, Zafina! Look at this woman! Like Tanya, Zafina is also a flexible contestant, doing moves that are otherwise impossible unless you're from Egypt. She has a black top with a white bikini bottom and a white shirt with gold trims on the sides. And here we go, the bell is rung with Melody and Zafina kicking things off here in Cuba. Melody and Zafina tieup. Melody threw her to the ropes in a Irish whip. Body press by Zafina.

Sindel: Zafina has only a 1 count. One of these teams is going to win the gold.

Chris: Melody tags in Jacqui and Zafina tags in Netsu. Netsu is pretty quick, but Jacqui possesses raw power just like her father. And she is demonstrating that power now. Netsu teleports behind her with a reverse hurricanrana. Jacqui blocked her kicks and caught her in a full nelson slam. There's the pin, 1, 2 and a kick out. Melody is tagged in and the punishment continues. Melody has Natsu in a powerbomb clutch, and here's the rolling splash. Natsu is in serious trouble.

Sindel: She needs to tag in Zafina. Melody is doing an excellent job keeping her away. She tried to grab her but gets kicked in the head. Natsu rushes to tag in Zafina and here she comes.

Chris: Zafina has Melody against the ropes, and grabs her from behind, wrapped her thighs around her and bent her neck backwards. This is one of Zafina's signature moves, Biabolos, and she has it locked in. Jacqui rushed to stop and dipped low to break it. Natsu attacks Jacqui. Zafina goes for the pin but Melody kicks out. Melody looks to be in serious pain after that hold.

Sindel: Natsu knocked Jacqui off the ring while Zafina pins again, another kick out at 2. Zafina knees her in her stomach and tries a suplex but Melody escapes in a neckbreaker. What a comeback. She tags in Jacqui and she comes in with a scissors kick. There's the pin and Natsu tries to stop it but Melody spears her. 1,2,3!

Chris: Here are your winners, and the new tag team champions, Melody and Jacqui!

Sindel: This has been a very difficult battle but with these new titles up for grabs, they will give it their all, and Melody and Jacqui pulled it off nicely.

Chris: Sindel, I got another update. Tanya has returned. It seems that we have a calendar shoot before the Female Rumble.

Sindel: Is she ok?

Chris: I will interview her and see what's going on. Calendar shoot is up next, and finally, we will end season 2 of Bash At The Beach with the much anticipated Female Rumble. Stay tuned.


	63. Tanya's Return

Bash At The Beach

Tanya's Return

Chris: I'm here with partner Tanya, who just returned. How are you feeling?

Tanya: I'm still hurt, but I'm able to call the Rumble. I cannot compete.

Chris: I am terribly sorry. We have a calendar shoot coming up.

Tanya: This one is for the lovely ladies of Resident Evil.

Chris: Let's do this.


	64. Calendar shoot (April)

Bash At The Beach

Calendar shoot

Tanya: Greeting, Cuba! I'm actually happy to be here in Cuba for the Female Rumble, but unfortunately I cannot compete. Before we do this, we have a calendar shoot coming up. Here with me is Chris and Melody. We have: Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong and, Rebecca Chambers. Ready ladies?

After the shoot, we see Sheva on the beach, laying on her left side in her yellow bikini. Jill on her back in her red bikini. Rebecca looking at the camera with her body turned to the left in her dark green bikini, Ada Wong on all fours in her black bodysuit and Claire playing with her hair while while sensually walking towards the camera in her pink bikini.

Tanya: Absolutely stunning.

Melody: Thank Capcom for introducing us to these amazing women.

Tanya: Congratulations to you and Jacqui on an amazing victory and now both of you are the champions. How does it feel?

Jacqui: Pretty damn good. Melody and I needed to team up because that's my girl over here.

Tanya: This is a season 2 finale with the Female Rumble coming up next. Who do you think should win?

Melody: Since the Women's championship and Chris's heart being on the line, it's hard telling. We have 30 competitors. Anything goes.

Tanya: Thank you, ladies. And now, it's time to end season 2 of Bash At The Beach with a bang. Coming up, the Female Rumble for the Women's championship and a chance to win Chris for a year and the half. Honestly, it will come down to the wire.


	65. Female Rumble (Season 2 Finale)

Bash At The Beach

The Female Rumble Season 2 Finale

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen! The match you've all been waiting for is about to begin. The Female Rumble is a over the top rope battle royal where 30 competitors will give it their all. Only 6 competitors at a time. Each competitor will come to the ring every 30 seconds until at least 6 competitors fill the ring. The countdown will continue until all 30 competitors have entered the ring. The last one standing will be the new Women's champion and my girl for a year and a half. Our first contestant, from Japan, Ayane.

Tanya: She looks real good in her dark blue bikini.

Chris: And contestants number 2, from Japan, Asuka Kazama.

Tanya: I like her. For a young teenager, she is quite sexy.

Chris: Get ready, Tanya. The Female Rumble is about to begin.

Tanya: I'm tingling with excitement.

Chris: Here we go! The bell has rung. Ayane and Asuka will kick things off here. There's not a lot of grappling. Asuka against the ropes, and there's the armdrag. There are no pinfalls or submissions.

Tanya: The 3rd contestant is about to arrive shortly. Here comes no.3, Mileena.

Chris: Ayane at the corner. Asuka looking to eliminate her. Mileena steps in in her MK9 attire. Ayane counters and clotheslined Asuka. Mileena on the attack. She tries to eliminate Ayane. Asuka helps her and out she goes. Ayane is out. Mileena and Asuka exchange each other's attacks. This is becoming physical. Mileena on the ropes. Asuka looking to kick her out but Mileena lowered the ropes and Asuka eliminated herself. Mileena stands alone, waiting for the next challenger. Here come no. 4, Jade.

Tanya: Jade in her green bikini. She enters the ring and here we go! These two know each other very well and this is gonna be good. She does her Ball roll, tripping Jade up. Mileena suplexes Jade. Jade pushes Mileena in the corner, but Mileena tossed her over head. Oh! Jade is hanging on by the ropes!

Chris: no. 5 is coming up. Catwoman.

Tanya: Look at this! Jade got Mileena in head scissors on the ropes and there goes Mileena. Catwoman tried to attack Jade but got thrown out as well. Catwoman is beside herself!

Chris: She'll have to get over it. And now Jade stands alone until the next contestant arrives.

Tanya: No. 6 has arrived, Master Raven.

Chris: She sports a very nice purple bikini. Here we go. They trade blows with each other. Jade has her against the ropes. Shoulder thrust by Jade. This is getting good.

Tanya: Two ebony beauties. I love it.

Chris: Hiptoss by Jade.

Tanya: Here's no. 7, Black Orchid in her green sports bra and green bikini.

Chris: Belly to belly by Jade. Orchid elbows Jade and tossed her to the ropes. She charges but Jade lowered the ropes and Orchid is out. Master Raven dropkicks Jade. And DDT by Raven.

Tanya: Raven is on the roll right now.

Chris: No kidding. Here's comes no. 8, Kitana. Raven has Jade by the corner, chops to the chest.

Tanya: Kitana has her MK9 alternate skin. German suplex from Kitana. Chop block on Kitana from behind. She gets her up and tried to gutwrench but Kitana counters with the DDT. Raven tosses Kitana to the ropes and sets her head through the ropes. She runs to the other side and comes back but Kitana threw her out. No. 9, Nina Williams appears. Jade dropkicks Kitana out. Here comes Nina on the assault.

Chris: What a battle.

Tanya: Nina tried to Jade off the ropes. No. 10, Christie Montiero is on her way. Jade battled her way out. Christie with a reverse hurricanrana on Nina. Jade gets to the top. Missile dropkick!

Chris: Christie is rockin' that nice gold bikini.

Tanya: No. 11 is coming up. Morrigan!

Chris: Kitana is out but Nina just left the ring and continued fighting Kitana. What the hell...?

Tanya: Jade is exhausted. Morrigan tried to take the initiative but gets thrown out instead, leaving only her and Christie.

Chris: Sheva Alomar comes in at no. 12.

Tanya: Rodeo Spin by Christie. Absolutely fantastic.

Chris: Nina comes back in. When you are eliminated, you cannot come back in brown the ring. Sheva knocked her right back. Sheva also rang Christie out too. Jade and Sheva look ready to go. They tieup. Complete Shot by Sheva. Lili at no. 13 approaches. Sheva took Jade by the ropes and as soon as Lili comes in, gets speared by Jade. Lili has her white bikini on. Sheva tried to throw Jade out, but Jade held on, forcing both Lili and Sheva out.

Tanya: Jade once again stands alone. I'm impressed that she has survived so far.

Chris: We are almost halfway through the Rumble, Tanya.

Tanya: Jill Valentine in her black bikini at no. 14.

Chris: Absolutely sexy.

Tanya: (Singing) Jade and Jill went up the hill...

Chris: What?

Tanya: Nothing.

Chris: There's the DDT by Jill. Jade looked a little stunned by the DDT.

Tanya: No. 15, Sonya Blade is on her way. We are halfway through the Rumble now, Chris. Sonya has her military bikini with green and brown textures.

Chris: These girls know what's at stake. The championship up for grabs...

Tanya: And you as well...

Chris: no. 16. Cassie Cage.

Tanya: She's rocking the military camo bikini, with three shades of blue.

Chris: Sonya and Cassie are now combatting each other while Jill and Jade are trading punches. Jade got her in the corner. Jill moves out of the way and Jade hits the corners at the shoulder. This could cost her.

Tanya: Jill plans to throw Jade out, but Cassie stopped her and threw her out.

Chris: no. 17. Skarlet.

Tanya: Look at this. Both Sonya and Cassie knocked each other out of the ring. Jade is trying to last as long as she can, but it's becoming much more difficult. You can only fight for so long, fatigue will start to show, and we're see that fatigue right now.

Chris: Skarlet and Jade are taking it slow until no. 18, Samus Aran, arrived.

Tanya: I love Samus's blue workout top and shorts.

Chris: Skarlet tried to get Jade out of ring but Samus tossed them out. Jade hung out as is Skarlet. Samus went to the top turnbuckle. Jade hot in and Samus dropkicks Skarlet. Ring out. Samus gets in and engaged a tired Jade as no.19 Zatanna makes her way to the ring in the black bodysuit and fishnet tights. Hurricanrana by Jade, stopping Samus's advance. Zatanna engaged Jade, but Jade kicked her in the face and followed up with the facebuster.

Tanya: Jade got her second wind somehow.

Chris: I think so, too. Here's no. 20, Black Canary.

Tanya: Watch out! Black Canary looks ready to whup some ass.

Chris: Samus and Zatanna are battling on the ropes. Black Canary helps Samus get Zatanna out, but Zatanna got both of them out with her. Triple elimination. Once again, Jade gets some time to recover. No. 21 is Rogue. Jade is out of breath. Can she finish this?

Tanya: I can't believe she's still in this. She might be able to. Just 9 more to go.

Chris: Rogue with a handshake and a show of respect. Headlock by Rogue and a takedown. Jade recovers and kicks her in the gut. Punches are traded, Jade takes her to the corner and there's the monkey flip. No. 22, Psylocke, wearing Kitana"s MK2 skin, makes her way to the ring. Rogue got Jade in a duplex but she escaped with her own. Psylocke got Jade in the corner, but Rogue tossed her on the other side allowing Jade to clothesline her. No. 23, Killer Frost is here.

Tanya: This is crazy. Jade seemed like she's fighting the entire locker room by herself. It's a one woman war.

Chris: It seems like it, Tanya.

Tanya: Killer Frost kicked Rogue out of the arena rather viciously. But not without getting thrown out by Jade.

Chris: No. 24 is a newcomer Katarina Alves.

Tanya: Oh! She's interesting. She's got a nice black sports bra and matching black bikini bottom. Jade got Psylocke out and Katarina looks to make a impact. Here we go, they traded blows until no. 25, Ling Xiaoyu comes to the ring. Katarina is barraging Jade with those kicks. Jade may be out. Ling engaged Katarina. Jade lays in the corner to recover. Drop toehold by Ling Xiaoyu. She got Katarina by the ropes. Jade helps her until no. 26, Mai Shiranui comes to the ring and knocked both Ling and Katarina out. She tried the same to Jade but got stopped and thrown out.

Chris: We're almost there, Tanya. Can Jade survive 4 more? She gets some time to rest.

Tanya: Here comes no. 27, Momiji. In her red bikini.

Chris: Come on, Jade, you're almost there.

Tanya: Momiji shows much respect for Jade for having to survive the way she did but there's a few more ready to go. Momiji took Jade to the corner. Jade counters and gets a nice backdrop. She blocked a kick and sweeps Momiji off. Chris, my voice is hurting. I need some water.

Chris: I got some for you.

Tanya: Thanks, hun.

Chris: No. 28, Taki in her red bodysuit

Tanya: Man, this match is killing us.

Chris: I know.

Tanya: There beautiful ninjas. This will be good.

Chris: Jade and Momiji with a double suplex on Taki. Momiji engages Taki. No. 29, Laura Matsuda is here. Jade and Momiji team up to take on Taki and Laura.

Tanya: Good strategy and it's working. Double clothesline from both.

Chris: I'll tell you what, Tanya, throughout this match, it has been a war.

Tanya: What really impressed me is how Jade manages to survive. I'm starting to think that she can win both the title and you.

Chris: Look at this. They managed to eliminate both Taki and Laura.

Tanya: And here comes the final competitor, no. 30, Cammy in her usual military camo bodysuit

Chris: This is the, y'all. The final three.

Tanya: Here we go.

Chris: Momiji, Jade and Cammy are the last one ones. Jade is mostly exhausted but is trying to stay in this. Blows are traded left and right.

Tanya: It's coming down to technique now.

Chris: Exactly. These three ladies have style and grace on their own. And they are demonstrating this to us now, but only one can stand inside the ring in the end. Jade manages to take Momiji out and is now her versus Cammy.

Tanya: Cammy is one tough babe, let me tell you. They start with a tieup, but Cammy took too long and gets thrown to the ropes and there's the hiptoss. Jade is feeling fired up. Scoop slam, goes to the top rope and look, moonsault!

Chris: This could be it for Jade.

Tanya: Don't discount Cammy, Chris. She nailed the hurricanrana. She tries to take her to the ropes. Cammy could win this... she tosses Jade over... but Jade lowered the ropes, forcing Cammy. Jade comes back in and there's the bell. My god that was insane.

Chris: Here is your winner AND THE NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION, JADE!

Tanya: What a incredible performance by this woman and all other contestants, even though some of them got eliminated early. Chris, I think you should congratulate her.

Chris: Way ahead of ya. Jade, congratulations on your victory here in Cuba. This match, to you, wasn't just for winning, it was about survival. What motivated you on last longer than the other competitors?

Jade: After the poison incident the other day, and what she did to Tanya, I was asked to compete in this match. I know that she is here, still recovering after the horrendous assault. Tanya, I think you should be the no. 1 contender for this title in 2 weeks in Columbus, Ohio. I also understand that you were the prize along with this championship. I know it was Poison's idea, but I take it she did not expect me to win. So, Chris, what are we doing tonight?

Chris: You know what? I think you and I are great together, even though we fucked a few times.

Jade: Then perhaps I'll have you on your back and me on top. Tanya, you up for that, too?

Tanya: Absolutely, baby.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for enjoying us here in Cuba. We have Melody and Jacqui as tag team champions, and we have Jade, our first Female champion. And Tanya is the no. 1 contender upon Jade's request. Thank you so much for being with us. This is the end of season 2. Season 3 will begin June 11 in Columbus, Ohio. This is your boy, CW2K with my ladies, Jade and Tanya. We out! Peace!


End file.
